Legacy: Blazing Sun Act I
by HikaruBaskerville-0
Summary: A year has passed since the events in Tokyo. Having left home to travel with Lee, Hikaru has made it her mission to hunt down the eternal satori; Lazaro. New enemies seek to impede them, and truths yet uncovered will test them to their limits; as their story continues to unfold.
1. Chapter 1

Legacy II: Blazing Sun

Act I: Their Days and Nights

Chapter 1: Reborn

Cries of agony...

Screams of torture and anguish...

These sounds were an everyday normality for we prisoners in that dark place. The screams themselves eventually originated from our own vocal chords, when that dreaded time came about. The time when we were plucked from our cages, and like lab rats, forced to suffer the professor's experiments. Today was no different...

I had been pulled from my prison, and forced down the dark corridor that was befitting a nightmare; to the inevitable fate of all in that place…

Before long, I laid strapped to the table, unable to move.

Then it started...

The pain was excruciating. It made me scream for what felt like hours...

The madman performing this torture was smiling. He seemed to revel in the agony his experiments caused. The entire time, I could hear him laughing to himself.

Death was being cruel...

I pleaded for it, begged for it to take me as it had others, but it never came.

My body had been penetrated. Ripped open and punctured in so many unfavorable places. And in those intrusions, I could feel my insides being toyed with like an anatomy model. All while conscious and without any form of anesthesia...

Before long, everything went black.

I could hear nothing...

I could feel nothing...

Three years later... 6/13 Paris, France Europe 8:46 PM

I awaken, gazing at the ceiling of the hotel room I had rented. I turn my head, seeing the feathers strewn around the bed, and the slashes on the mattress and sheets; and I sigh.

"That same haunting memory..."

My name is Alexei Volkov. Three years ago, on this exact date, my humanity was forever lost. I do not remember how I came to be free of the hell I endured. But, I am well aware of how my freedom was made possible.

Though I still have the face of a man, within this body is a vicious animal with uncontrollable instincts; a result of those traumatizing experiments. I am the thing of monster movies, as one might say…

I get up from the bed, and go to the bathroom to bathe myself. Afterwards, I dress myself, and leave the hotel room with my belongings. It is best I do not linger here for much longer.

"Heading out, sir?" One of the staff members makes a point to see me off.

I approach her, and give her the amount of francs it may cost to repair any damages I may have caused. "Would you kindly deliver this to your manager? Reimbursement for my stay…"

I am hopeful it is enough to pay for the damages I caused to the room. This...tends to happen quite a lot, wherever I go. Thanking her for their hospitality, I leave immediately to meet with my dear acquaintance at the Pause' Cafe'.

As I walk the streets of Paris, beneath the light of the full-moon, I can't help but occasionally gaze up at it. I pray that tonight, I can keep my other-half suppressed, and at best lessen any collateral damage.

The streets and cafes are as active as they would be at this hour; with customers ranging from couples to locals to tourists that wished to view the city of lights in the night.

As I approach the Pause Cafe', I make note of the lone young woman at one of the tables, drinking what smells like a cappuccino as she writes in a small notebook. Her unblemished face wears an expression of thoughtfulness, as she moves her pen over the pages of the notebook with gentle ease.

I approach her table, mindful not to distract her.

"Lovely night this evening, wouldn't you agree," she asks me, without looking up from her notebook.

"Certainly," I reply with a smile.

She is Alexis Lebeau. She is a writer; quite a passionate one at that, who is as well known as she is modest. She is also my good friend; having helped me quite a lot back when we first met.

I focus my attention on her notebook. "Your latest idea I would assume."

"It came to me not too long ago," Alexis replies. "There has been quite the talk spreading around Paris."

"Concerning the plane crash the other day?"

"Yes. According to the news, the survivors saw a young woman and an adolescent girl on the wing of the plane. It's quite farfetched."

From the beginning, the headline concerning that crash has piqued my own curiosity.

As Alexis just said, there was an inbound flight, two days ago, that went down in the ocean at around 3:35 P.M in the evening. To hear such a testimony, I find it hard to believe that anyone would be able to do such a dangerous thing. Anyone human, at the very least...

Of course no one would believe their testimony. Whatever they claim to have seen, the two in question may well be like me.

Alexis closes her notebook, setting her pen aside. "How are you feeling, Alexei?"

I look to Alexis, confused as I note the concern in her expression.

"Tonight is a full moon," she says. "You aren't having trouble?"

I see...

I sigh, admitting, "I witnessed another nightmare before the hour came, so I'm only barely holding myself together."

"The same one," she asks.

I reluctantly answer, "The very same..."

"I can only imagine the state your hotel room must be in..." Alexis sighs in exasperation. "I don't understand why you won't accept my offer to reside with me for a while."

"That is alright. I have been considering leaving France some time soon." I nod toward my belongings. "And besides, I would only leave you a mess to clean when I wake."

"Perhaps. But, I have a few techniques I'd like to help you try, to keep you calm as you sleep. They may prove effective, if we're lucky."

I can't help but be curious what she has in mind, as she has studied many forms of therapy that she applies to better help counter any stress development; or even her own occasional writers block. I haven't yet seen these techniques, but as I said; I am quite curious if it will help.

"Excuse me." The waitress approaches our table, with two cups on a platter. Judging from the scent, one is exactly the same brew that Alexis had partaken moments before my arrival. While the other was a less caffeinated drink; a tea judging from the scent. Perhaps this too would be apart of her idea to help me keep myself relaxed during this night.

As I identify the two drinks, I pick up on a scent amidst the air overshadowing that of the brew.

This smell...

I recognize this smell. A hybrid, much like myself. And not just any hybrid. If she's here, that can only mean-...

I stand from my seat, looking in the direction of the scent I picked up. It's not that far off from the way I had just come from.

"Alexei?!" Alexis calls out, concerned.

I look to my friend. "I am sorry, Alexis. Please, do not follow me."

Without thinking, I run off toward the source of the scent; leaving the cafe area.

My primary concern at the moment is the young woman this scent belongs to, and the threat she poses to those of this city. If left alone, she could very much cause a mass genocide if she was so commanded.

Channeling the speed and agility characterized by my other half, I try my best to catch up to the source. Yet, while my reason is just, my fear grows with every passing meter.

Even if I come face to face with her, I have no chance of survival on my own. Aside from myself, not one of her victims has ever survived an encounter.

Before long, I come to an old cathedral. This is where the scent is the strongest.

The sounds of shattering glass and broken wood originate from inside.

A struggle? Quite possibly some unfortunate soul wandered into her crosshairs, and is now trying to escape.

I open the doors to the cathedral, only to find the damage worse than I first assumed.

The seats are smashed beyond repair. The candles that hang from the ceiling have been knocked loose. I hear something break from above, and move quickly to avoid one of the falling beams.

I can hear the sound of movement. Sounds belonging to two individuals, up amidst the beams along the ceiling.

Not a struggle, but rather a fight...

I focus my gaze at the source of the sounds using my heightened eye-sight, and can make out two forms.

One is a young woman with long crimson hair and deep violet eyes, clad in an orange tank-top and dark red pants. Her hands are like black claws; completely contradicting her human appearance. She is the source of the scent I had been tracking.

The other I do not recognize. A much younger brunette girl; possibly in adolescence, with shoulder length hair, and dressed in a black sleeveless top and equally black jeans, with a yellow scarf around her neck, sports tape wrapped around her forearms and hands, and a peculiar katana in said hands.

Much like the eldest of the two, she possesses violet eyes. However, her eyes possess a unique crystal like quality, glowing amidst the darkness of the ceiling.

I notice a yellow glow irradiating through the brunette's left pants leg, and see a flash of lightning erupt forth as she swings the katana in her hand. That woman evades the flash with the utmost ease, and inflicts a cut across the brunette's right arm, knocking her off balance.

She reverses her direction for another strike, and the girl takes advantage of her own lack of balance; falling from the beam she stood upon to avoid the oncoming strike. I see her grab onto the beam as she falls, swinging herself back up and kicking the woman across her face.

Once she lands on the beam in front of the woman, she uses the blade she carries to strike once again. But the woman deflects her attack, and knocks her back against another beam.

The girl avoids her next strike, and defends against the follow-up; the brunette girl and crimson woman exchanging strike after blow in a clash of steel on black claws amidst the beams supporting and crossing the ceiling.

I am amazed. This young girl is able to hold her own against this monstrous woman. But at the same time, I am not blind to the reality. That woman is pushing her back and will overtake her before long. In the end, the girl will not win this fight.

At the very least, I can do more than just stand here and spectate. But tonight is the full moon. I don't know how much self-control I will be able to maintain if I change, I might just end up attacking indiscriminately. I can help, but not without that risk. Not on this night...

"Ahhh!"

I hear the girl cry out, and see her fall from above, having been disarmed as her blade falls with her. In one last attempt, she holds out her right hand, and I see a violet mark crossing her back glow bright, as if in resonance. Power seems to course through her hand, ready to be unleashed.

But the woman is already dashing at her faster than she can react, and slams into the girl; the two plummeting like meteors toward the cathedral floor.

The impact shakes the entire building, causing the chandeliers that are still hanging to sway with the vibrations.

In the aisle of the cathedral, upon the cracked floor, lay the delicate looking girl; bruised and battered beneath the woman. Now that I see the injuries, they were all seconds, perhaps even minutes old. And each was severe on its own. I hear a pained groan originate from the girl.

Even after such an attack, she still breathes... No human would be able to survive that impact, much less such extensive injuries. She must be a hybrid as well...

The woman wraps her hands around the girl's throat, attempting to asphyxiate her. The girl starts gasping for breath, unable to fight off the woman.

She means to kill this girl. Her face is expressionless, with no signs of remorse or restraint.

I've reached the breaking point, and feel my impulses start taking over. I unleash a howl that reverberates through the air, echoing loud against the walls of the cathedral; an act that gains the attention of the woman immediately.

Just then, I see the girl place her right hand to the woman's abdomen; the red mark along that same arm glowing as she ignites a single burst of fire from her palm, blasting the woman back while she's distracted and freeing herself in one fell swoop.

Catching her breath, she seems to keep her attention trained on the wall, where the woman sat slumped.

I run over to her, keeping my sights trained on the woman's location as well.

"Do you think you will be alright," I ask the girl.

She replies, "Yes... This isn't anything new... I'll live..." I hear her gasp shortly after finishing her sentence. "You're a..."

She can tell what I am, even though I haven't yet changed entirely. My form shouldn't have even partially changed. Just who and what is this young girl? The scent of her blood is a mystery to me, so to say she is like me is incorrect. Yet her endurance is clearly inhuman...

I see the woman get to her feet, having shaken off any damage the girl managed to inflict like they were mosquito bites.

"Please, allow me to handle this! You are in no-!"

Before I can finish, the girl interrupts. "I'm sorry sir, but I can't let you do that; whether you're a hybrid or not!"

I can hardly believe my eyes, as I see the injured girl stand after the injuries she has sustained; as if they were non-existent. With the way she is breathing however, it's clear they are affecting her more than they appear to be.

"You are hurt! In your condition, you cannot win against her! And regardless, It would be unwise to allow a child like yourself to fight!"

She retaliates, "This 'child' isn't just going to let a total stranger get hurt for her sake!"

As I'm about to rebuttal, the woman rushes at the both of us. I cut my words short, and we both evade what could have been a fatal blow for us both before she turns around to strike again.

The girl back steps, avoiding the woman's swipes one after another until she trips over a portion of debris; falling backwards.

Taking advantage of her clumsiness, I use the gap to knock the woman back; with enough force to give us some distance against her.

I want to tell the girl to stay back, but it's clear that she will not heed my instructions.

"Together then," I declare. "Either one of us alone would fail in single combat. But with two of us, we can at least push her back. I do not know who you are, but I ask that you place your trust in me."

I don't know how much more I can keep myself under control, but at the very least, I must help this girl. Even if I have to loose this impulse growing within me.

"Hikaru Tsuchimiya."

I glance at her, perplexed at what she is saying. Japanese?

"My name," she clarifies with a smile. "I'm a half-youkai, kind of like you."

Now I understand.

In response to her introduction, I return the kindness. "I am Alexei Volkov. Be on your guard, Hikaru!"

The girl named Hikaru takes up a readied stance next to me; her smile giving way to a decisive gaze.

Such a disciplined and experienced stance for one so young. Her eyes alone convey her conviction. And to admit that she is a hybrid with no reluctance leaves me without words.

Yet her scent. She smells somehow...different from we manmade hybrids.

The woman prepares to strike again. But before she makes a move-...

"That's impossible..."

The both of us look back to see a red haired man standing at the church entrance; seemingly dumbfounded. Almost as if he is looking at a ghost. His gaze isn't set upon myself, nor the girl. But the woman bearing the exact same crimson hair as he.

As I look back between the two, I can make out something of a resemblance. The same hair color, and the same deep shade of violet in their eyes. What's more, they both hold very like qualities.

The man looks as if he's trembling at the sight of her, disbelief having overwhelmed him. "There's no way... There's no way that this is real... You can't be..."

At last he addresses her; this woman that looks at him with emptiness in her eyes.

"Chinatsu Onée-chan..."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2: Spirits in the Streets_**

 _Two weeks back... 5/30 Salem, Massachusetts USA 8:35 PM_

It's been two years since we left Japan. And it goes without saying that in that long time, our luck stinks worse than raw sewage...

The little mouse on my shoulder squeaks up a storm in obvious complaint. Give ya three guesses who this noisy little rodent used to be...

"Will you shut up, already?! It's your own goddamn fault for getting cursed in the first place!"

I can't understand a word of what she's saying, but Little Hikaru pipes up in kind. Jeez, I liked her better before she nagged in squeaks.

It's like this: me and squeakers here arrived in Salem two nights back following a lead concerning Lazaro; as far as we know at least. Today, we went out to see what results we'd turn up, and heard rumors about a 'witch' hanging around the wilderness. Very coincidental combination of person and place if ya ask me.

Long story short, we tracked her down to see if she knew anything, she turned out to be a nagual, thinking we're a threat to her, she attacked us, and a certain half-breed girl ended up cursed.

Now, she's gone. And we have to track her down, AGAIN, just to convince her to undo the curse and help us out. Only problem is we have no clue where to start. And neither does anyone in town...

"To be fair," Kagu begins, "you are also to blame for the possibility that she may not want any involvement with the two of you."

"Me?! Back there, that was totally self-defense on our part!"

"From her perspective, it may have solidified any non-existent malevolent intent she assumed to be present."

I let out an irritated sigh.

She did seem pretty on edge when we knocked. And considering we were able to just walk in, I have a few choice words in mind when we find her...

"This small little town is abundant with spiritual presences, living and dead alike," Kagu states. "Finding the her within the town will be quite a challenge."

Not really a surprise, that. This town's got a pretty dark history behind it. The number of lingering spirits around here couldn't be anymore of a testament to it. Only problem is that a majority of these spirits are some of the most vengeful I've ever seen.

Not only that, but it feels like they're coordinating for something big. They're all just standing there, at every corner and every stop sign...

We pass by the Harmony Grove cemetery on our way to the inn, and I can see only a single person on the grounds. It's gotten pretty dark, so you wouldn't really expect many people in the first place. But I could make out a figure among the graves and spirits. And they looked like they were talking with one of those same spirits.

Kagu pipes up, stating, "They appear to be quite drawn to that girl."

"Must have a pretty strong spiritual aura." I can't help grumbling, "You gods have it easy with these things. I feel like I'm adjustin' antennae here..."

"Given how many years you've had, I would imagine you would be on par with a master by now."

"Well sorry," I respond sarcastically. "Got kinda sidetracked, what with the existential threat that cropped up. Interfered with me actually training my senses to that extent."

I look to my shoulder, feeling mousey little Hikaru giving me this look. Her face may not be human, but the message is pretty clear...

The next thing I know, she leaps from my shoulder and scurries through the fence.

"H-Hey! Hikaru, what the hell?!"

"Naturally," Kagu says,"her curiosity knows no limits. Even with her current situation."

"Yeah. Makes me think she'd have been better off getting turned into a cat..."

I run around to the entrance.

Man, I know I went through it at her age, but puberty from the other end sucks. Not that she wasn't always impulsive, but this has to be some kind of rebellious phase or something. I dunno; it's not like I know how girls her age operate.

Most of the spirits seem to look my way. Well, I guess not at me, but Kagu. Not much I can do about the aura he gives off. To begin with, I'm not even a compatible vessel.

I see the girl picking up something small cupped in her hands; no doubt Hikaru. She looks somewhat familiar...

"Seriously. Runnin' off like that..!"

The girl glances my way, Hikaru cupped in her hands. "Does this mouse belong to you," she asks with a pretty hard to miss Latina accent.

"Something like that. She just ran off without any warning."

"You should keep a better eye on her, then. At this hour, it's not uncommon for stray cats to prowl about."

"Right..."

I swear, it's off the top of my head. I've seen this girl somewhere before. Even her voice is registering. But where in the hell...?

Little Hikaru crawls up on her shoulder, the girl scratching under her chin. And she giggles, "Your mouse has quite a strong spirit. The spirits here seem curious about her too."

"Really..?"

She nods. "You too, Señor. I've seen possessions, but yours is somehow different. You're not physically able to retain him, but you're allowing a deity to reside within you. I learned how to tell as much from my mama, but it's the first I've seen-."

She cuts herself off, as if realizing something.

She starts muttering to herself. "Wait. One of the two from this afternoon had the same kind of aura..."

The girl finally looks at me face to face. She's pretty cute, and looks to be around Hikaru's age.

She just stares at me, like I got somethin' on my face. And the first thing I here from her after about ten seconds is a gasp as she backs away a bit.

She starts freakin' out like I'm some monster. "You! S-Stay away from me..!"

"Hey, whoa whoa! What are you talking about?"

"You and that-" She grabs Hikaru from her shoulder. "You and THIS girl came to kill me!"

"Kill you?! Look kid, I've never seen you before in my-!"

It hits me.

This is the girl from before. The nagual that we were looking for. Admittedly; that was kinda hard to figure, given she was yelling Spanish at us in a panicked fit last time we met.

I try to plead our case, and calm her down. "Listen, we didn't mean to trespass before. We're just looking for answers."

"And why should I believe you?!"

"Because if we were here to kill you, you'd already be like one of these ghosts," I answer, directing my hands to the spirits around us.

Then again; with some of the twisted freaks out there, that's a pretty poor argument...

Regardless; she seems to calm down a little as one of the spirits around us rests a hand on her shoulder, as if to tell her I mean what I say.

She loosens her hold on Hikaru, setting her down on the ground. "So then, you're not the ones causing vengeful spirits to act up."

"No," I answer. "And since you're the one asking', neither are you..."

That answers about two questions, leavin' one more...small problem.

I introduce the three of us. I say 'three' only because she was able to single out Kagu's presence in me.

She then says calmly, "My name is Maria Hernandez. I'm sorry, but I have my reasons for assuming you were after me."

"Some kind of 'Hybrid Hunter' I'm assuming'?" I point to Little Hikaru. "Cause everywhere we've been, she's been a walkin' bullseye."

Since we left good old Nihon, we've run into a few hostile types. And only a few of them were able to single out Little Hikaru as being half-youkai. Those are the ones I'm talking about when I bring up Hybrid Hunters. They claimed to be half-breeds themselves, and they've been a pain in the ass ever since Africa; one after the other, and usually the same ones.

They all had this dark energy about them, kinda like what the Oblivion Stone gives off. So it goes without saying that they're involved with that bastard, Lazaro. Also goes without saying that they aren't exactly among the living anymore; no one to blame for that but themselves.

"Speaking of which; ya mind changing her back to normal," I ask, nodding to Hikaru.

Maria gets kinda flustered, as if just remembering she was the one that turned Hikaru into a mouse in the first place.

"O-Oh," she stammers. "Sorry..!"

She holds out her palm toward Little Hikaru, and closes her eyes.

The amount of spiritual presence she gives off seems to spike as she undoes the curse. Gods really do have it easy. But my lack of experience ain't got nothin' to do with me not noticing' that much hidden away inside her. Girl must be pretty good at keeping it under wraps...

Sure enough, Little Hikaru regains her still growing appearance.

She gives a stretch like she just woke up from a nap, sighing in satisfaction. "Much better~!"

Same brown hair, same delicate appearance, same violet amethyst-eyes, same vivid markings sprawling her limbs and chest. All and all, everything is in place. Except for seven very necessary pieces of her attire...

"Huh...? It's surprisingly breezy..."

I turn my head to look away as soon as I see that. Not that I'm not an adult, but the girl can be pretty frustrating when it comes to certain things; I.E this current situation...

She feels around her neck. "Mother's scarf's gone... But I was wearing it when-..."

It dawns on her as soon as her hands fall upon her own chest. For about five seconds, there's silence. But the next sound to follow is a scream loud enough to wake the corpses around us.

She starts panicking while desperately trying to cover herself. "My clothes! Where are my clothes?! Why are my clothes gone?! Lee!"

"Don't look at me. I'm guessing her little curse made them vanish the second she cast it..."

"You're kidding!" She sulks like she just lost a fight. "Ahhhh. This is the worst..."

I take off my jacket and toss it to her. "I'd tell you not to get it dirty, but you're the most OCD girl I've ever met. Plus, you helped me pick it out in the first place."

"Thank you..." She pulls the jacket tight around her to hide her body.

There's something cute about seeing a girl embarrassed like this; especially when it's a girl like her.

"I'm really sorry," Maria says. "It's gotten dangerous around here, so when I heard you both, I-."

Little Hikaru replies, "It's alright, we understand. I know what it feels like, actually..."

"Right, he said you were in similar situations..."

"Well, It's really nice to meet you, Maria."

That same forgiving and welcoming smile. Two years or not, some things never change. It's refreshing, really...

We've had some shit thrown our way over the years, but she's handling it like a champ. It's to the point I can't help wondering how...

We explain our original purpose to her; that we came lookin' for her in search of 'a man with green hair and golden eyes, probably dressed in a purple kimono'. I explain that the guy's bad news, and that unless we find him, he's going to keep causing trouble for anyone and everyone on a large scale.

Unfortunately, she answers, "I've lived here ever since I was a child, but I can't say I've seen anyone that fits that description."

That's disappointing. Here I was hoping we'd finally have a bead on him...

Little Hikaru isn't any different, I don't have any doubt about that. And yet she's still findin' a way to keep her cool.

"What about the spirits around Salem; the vengeful ones," Hikaru asks, having made a good rebound in focus.

The spirits in the grave yard seem to chatter amongst themselves when she brings it up.

"I can't say for sure," she states, "but those spirits weren't always violent. It just started out of the blue a few days back. They started attacking and causing one disaster after another; my parents were hospitalized because of them. They even began attacking other spirits. But yesterday, they just...stopped."

'They just stopped.' Nothin' more suspicious than that, it's practically a calling card.

"Those spirits were giving off an abnormal aura," Kagu states. "It was similar to that of a Husk."

Yeah. She may not have seen him, but Lazaro has to be here. No one but him can touch the damn thing without having their soul affected. I doubt he even has one...

Hikaru asks exactly what I was going to. "Did anything seem strange about their aura before the sudden halt?"

She seems to thinks back on it. And then answers, "Maybe..? I don't really know, I didn't notice anything of the sort before yesterday."

"Is that so..."

"But, days before this started, I did meet a man. He was being followed by these strange creatures that gave off the same strange aura. They felt similar to spirits of the dead, but at the same time..."

Little Hikaru and I share a glance when Maria mentions the 'strange creatures'. Looks like we have a lead after all. It's not Lazaro, but the man she was talking about has to have some connection to him.

If we stick around for whatever's about to go down, then we can have a little audience with the punk responsible. And deal with the spirit problem, of course.

I grin, now confident we're on the right track. "Sounds like we can help each other out after all. Just, one thing though."

Maria looks my way, while I voice my one annoyance.

"If you're tryin' to lay low," I say, "lock the doors. A kid your age, your parents should've drilled that bit of common sense in your head by now..."

Yes. I am still a little pissed at how we were the victims of a witch attack, if not for this girl not lockin' her own doors.

All of a sudden, I feel a slight jolt run up my arm, and see a certain girls leg glowing after feeling the shock.

I yelp from the pain. "The hell was that for?!"

"The locks on the door and windows were several centuries old. Even if that was her home and she tried, there would be no way to lock it up."

"Doesn't mean you have to zap me! Friggin A, that hurts..!"

My arm feels numb from the jolt, and it still stings like a group of bees went to town on it. No matter how much I rub it, it's gonna be a while before that feeling goes away...

Still; I gotta admit, Hikaru's gotten pretty perceptive. Either way, I know I'm not imagining her becoming more and more uppity. It's definitely puberty...

She turns to Maria. "That old building isn't the safest place for you to be right now. At least not until whatever is going to happen is dealt with. So, why not come with us until then? We can help keep you safe until everything's over and done with."

Maria looks to me, as if wondering if it's alright.

To which I respond with a grin, "No skin off my bone. Not like we were both plannin' to leave this alone. Dealin' with crap like this is just another part of our job description."

She looks like a deer in headlights with the questioning look she gives us.

We find a clue about Lazaro from the punk behind this, protect a single hybrid girl, and deal with a town wide haunting. Easier said than done, but we've got a pretty good track record so far. What's one more to the list?

"Don't get overconfident, Lee," Kagu says in response to my thoughts.

Like I don't know that. There are no negatives to this kinda ordeal, but one slip up can mean everything when it comes to this kinda situation.


	3. Chapter 3

**LoD II - Chapter 3: Sleepless Night**

Flames burning bright around me... Blood soaked corpses littering the floors... The glass windows and chandeliers of a once beautiful hall shattered and broken...

It's a sight I know all too well. A sight that I can no longer forget.

This is the sight of that day. The day that I lost everything. Though I don't remember how long ago it was that I lived this tragedy, the pain it causes me will never fade; no matter how many times I see it.

I can hear a child laughing. It isn't an innocent laugh, but a laugh of mania; blood staining their clothes, their face, and their hands.

They enjoyed it. Reveled in it, like some demented sociopath. At seeing that, I feel anger welling up inside of me; a fury that just wants to explode. I want to attack this child, and punish this massacre.

But I can't muster the strength... The fury fades, like a candle doused in water; replaced by sorrow at the deaths of these people; amongst them family and friends alike... Regret at my own helplessness, my inability to do anything to prevent this... Despair at the sight of this traumatizing carnage, that made me forget having ever experienced this tragedy...

This memory is my scar... A scar that I have dedicated myself to keeping others from sharing...

And since the Week of Disaster two years ago, before I left Tokyo; it's a dream I can't stop having... A nightmare that I want to stop seeing...

A past that cripples and cracks me more and more, raising doubt after doubt, ache after ache, and has left me sleepless the more I see it...

 _5/31 Salem, Masachusetts USA 4:35 AM_

I wake up to the sight of our room ceiling, unable to fall back asleep. Just like back when mother was still alive...

I look to see that Lee and Maria are both still asleep. Careful not to wake them, I get up from the bed, dress myself, and slip outside; heading for the inn's roof.

It's not just that I don't want to disturb them. I want to be alone for a bit...

The waning crescent sets in the distance. The night sky is littered with stars. And of course, the streets are littered with spirits with ill-intent; who have yet to make a move.

I try to think about other things; those spirits, everyone back home, Keiko-chan's request especially now that we're here. But nothing... I can't focus on anything else besides that memory. It's as if my mind's forbidding me from doing so...

It's been this way for two years; and I feel like it's gotten worse. I can't even sleep anymore... And every night that I see that same dream, I feel like a part of me is lost with it...

I remember the last day of that week, when Nozuki told me to 'look to my present before confronting the past'. But just doing that has become impossible...

What should I do..? Practicing my skills has always helped calm my mind, but I'd be disturbing people. And not knowing the town by heart, I don't know any spots where I can have privacy.

"Hika-tan?"

My thoughts are interrupted as I hear a voice I know all too well replace them.

"Hitomi," I reply mentally. "Aren't you in school right now? You should be focusing on classes."

"You're seriously going to nag me about classes over a mental link? Schools been over since March here."

"Oh, right. Sorry..."

Hitomi Kamiya. She's always been beside me up until two years ago, looking out for me.

Before I left with Lee, we discussed a means of keeping in touch with each other. In the end, the most convenient was a telepathic link that Keiko-chan was able to put in place. Now, we can contact each other back and forth; no matter where we are.

"Is everything alright," Hitomi asks. "I didn't contact you at a bad time..?"

"N-No, nothing like that," I reply. "I'm just really happy to hear your voice again..."

She laughs a little. "The feelings mutual here too, babe."

"C-Can we not use nicknames like that," I ask. "It feels uncomfortable..."

"Not gonna argue," she replies with a sigh. "That felt weird just coming out... Then, what should we call each other..?"

"What kind of question is that? There's no need for us to be all cutesy about it."

"What's wrong with cutes-... Wait, scrub that..."

From what I saw with two of our classmates, nothing against them, but I'm not one for lovey-dovey in the way they do it. Then again, we're both new to this kind of relationship.

"Sorry, Hika-tan," Hitomi says. "It's just, after two years, you'd think we'd be used to this. I guess that's distance for you..."

"Don't apologize about that. It's the same for me... We haven't exactly been able to do the things that couples do..."

"Yeah... But even so, hearing your voice again is a big relief. I worry about you, ya know..?"

"I know... Sorry..."

Hitomi chuckles. "Now who's apologizing needlessly?"

I can't help but giggle, a smile crossing my face. I feel at ease. It's nights like these I wish she was right here next to me, but just this is enough.

"I'm not interrupting anything I hope."

I jump at the third telepathic contact. At the same time, I feel my cheeks turn red as well.

"Kei-chan? W-Wait, what exactly are you implying?!"

She stammers as she panics. "N-Nothing like that! Sorry..."

I can't help but laugh. "It's great to hear from you too, Keiko-chan."

Keiko-chan sounds delighted as she replies, "Likewise, Hikaru."

One of my closest friends and... Umm, the second ones still a bit embarrassing to say aloud; especially with us both being girls and having known each other for four years now...

The three of us get to talking about what all has been happening abroad and back home.

I have plenty of stories to tell, of course. But I'm more interested to hear what all's been happening back home.

The first time we spoke to each other this way, it sounded like everyone was busier in the way that I honestly didn't expect. Our gang back home, Spirits, is a group that specializes in dealing with abnormal going ons, namely concerning youkai.

Apart from school and family, everyone's pretty much been neck deep in the supernatural, a lot more than I expected after what we went through during that week.

But Hitomi most of all. It sounds like since she's moved back with her father and birth mother, she's been learning a lot. And from the sound of things, Keiko-chan's been the one keeping her from falling asleep in class while I've been gone. That doesn't surprise me, really.

The others too. Our senpai, Sano and Saya, have really been giving Hitomi the go around concerning spiritual energy; at her request as it appears. Hearing that Hitomi's been working so hard to learn these things, I can't help being impressed. It's a big surprise, one I hadn't expected to hear about at all.

Tarou-kun was at the top of his class now, but still a bit of a hothead from what I've heard... Everyone's calling him one of the smartest students in school.

No one's heard anything about Naru-san since two years back, not even Kirigaya-sensei. Supposedly, he left town on some kind of job. No one knows if he's abroad or still in Japan. I hope he's alright...

As per present events, everyone's moved up to freshman year of highschool as of March. Well, granted that Hitomi seems to have barely made it by. According to Keiko-chan, Hitomi's had to attend summer cram school to keep up with her grades, and they've had to pull Tarou-kun in for a study group just to help her where she's falling behind.

All in all, a lot has changed back home, so it seems.

In trade, I tell them what's been going on during our travel abroad. Since we don't stay anywhere too long, I haven't enrolled in a single school as a foreign exchange student. But of course, I don't skimp on my studies. I don't wanna be held back when I get home, and Kirigaya-sensei helped me jot down a list of what I need to go over until then. That way, I'll be able to take the entrance exam for highschool.

Granted, there are several procedures I have to follow first. Sensei made sure of that, so I won't be held back a grade if I can follow them properly. So long as I keep up with my studies, of course.

I also tell them about some of what's been going on over the course of the years, keeping them up to date. Good things. Bad things. Unfortunate mishaps, like the one just today, which merits quite a laugh from the both of them.

Namely my...lack of clothing after the issue was solved... A slip of the tongue I hadn't meant to say. I almost faint after some of the things Hitomi says regarding that. It's so embarrassing..

It's times like this I feel renewed. Refreshed. I feel like myself. Talking with Hitomi and Keiko-chan like this makes me anxious to return home. But I can't just yet.

Once we've all had a laugh and caught up, Keiko-chan decides to switch gears. "Hikaru, if I may, you said you were in Salem now?"

I already know what she's going to ask. I reply, "Sorry. I haven't had the chance to ask yet... I haven't even seen her among the spirits in the streets."

"I see," she answers, clearly dejected. But then she recomposes herself. "Nevertheless; based on what happened two years back, the Oblivion Stone can be used to influence and amplify a beings 'shadow'; that is to say, any negative emotion that they harbor in life or death, eventually devouring them and turning them into puppets for Lazaro."

I'm at a loss trying to understand. "Keiko-chan, what exactly are you suggesting?"

Hitomi jumps in, and continues from there. "Those spirits just started acting up more violently than normal, right? And now before too long, they just stop like they're waiting for something; a signal, anything. That doesn't sound familiar to you?"

I have an inkling what it is she's getting at, but before I can even make a guess, I feel something off in the air. A presence, originating from the town square. I can't quite make it out, but this sickening feeling...

"Hika-tan? You're awfully quiet..."

I should wake Lee, but if I waste any time, then this will be a missed opportunity. It should be fine, since I have no doubt Kagu-sama already senses it.

Though I don't want to, I have to cut our chat short. "I'm sorry, but something just came up."

"Alright. We can talk some more another time. Be careful."

With that, we cut the mental link. But just then, I hear Maria screaming.

This feeling...! It's just like the spirits in town.

Clutching the sealing jewel; now embedded in a necklace, I rush to head back inside.

I utter the keywords to undo the seal on my power. "Amethyst Spirit."

Jumping from the roof, the five markings of a Successor, that adorn my body naturally, brand my arms, leg, and chest once again.

As soon as I land on the balcony, something comes crashing out through the window. Just seeing it alone solidifies my assumption.

The black, primal creature lands on the neighboring building like a lizard, setting it's sights on me. I retaliate without a thought, destroying it with a Spirit Pulse from my palm.

These mindless creatures were once living beings. But now their no different than puppets. This is what Nozuki, Abakan, and Erza were. 'Husks.' There couldn't be a more fitting or bitter name for a soulless shell...

The Husk that attacked me falls, fading as if it were turning to ash in the wind.

As it fades, I can make out more Husks coming our way from further beyond the rooftops.

"Lee!"

"I got 'em," he exclaims, throwing me Tamashii no Katachi, still in its sheathe as I rush inside. "You get Maria outta here!"

"Don't you dare do anything stupid," I yell.

Lee chuckles "You're literally the last person I wanna hear that from!"

Catching the katana in hand, I take Maria by hers and lead her quickly out of the room.

Only then do I see more coming our way from the direction of the stairwell.

I remove my necklace, handing the charm to Maria. "No matter what, stay behind me! If one slips past, that jewel will protect you!"

She looks perplexed for a moment, but then nods. "What about Señor Nakanori?"

"Don't worry, I reply reassuringly. "Things like this are our specialty."

One of the Husks rushes at us; contorting abnormally in their assault.

"You're all just victims of his manipulation. Forgive me..."

In a swift motion, I draw Tamashii no Katachi and cut the Husk in two.

Three more rush our way. "Howling Gale." Channeling wind, I swing the blade thrice in slashing motions, loosing three wind-like strikes at the oncoming and remaining Husks. Every last one is sliced apart by the Gales, and disintegrates into nothing.

"Unbelievable..!"

"Let's go!" The two of us start down the hall where the Husks came from, and make for the exit.

They attacked almost without warning. They shouldn't have even been able to track us down so easily. Whoever is behind them must know us.

That presence in the Town Square... That's where I need to go, but I can't just leave Maria anywhere. Nowhere in town is safe. Not until whoever's responsible for this is dealt with.

As we rush down the stairs, Maria suddenly asks, "You're planning to head toward the town square, to find the source of those things, aren't you?"

"I know what you're asking," I respond. "and the answer's no. You're as much a target as I am; and if it's who I think it is, I can't allow you to get involved."

As soon as we hit the first floor, I hear a distortedly, anguished scream from behind me; and am unable to react in time to defend myself. I turn to see the source; yet another Husk,-

...only to have a worm land on my head, dangling over my face.

...Wait, what just happened? I'm at a total loss.

I look to Maria, who I see holding her hand out. And I feel stupid for forgetting she's basically a witch.

"As a Half-breed yourself," Maria says, "don't you think it'd be better for us to help each other? They're after both of us after all."

She walks over and places the jewel back in my hand, and walks toward the exit.

Pulling the Husk worm from my head and frying it in my fingertips, I follow her; voicing my concern. "I'd rather not put someone I just met at risk. It's unfair..."

But Maria responds firmly, "Salem is my home. It's where I was born, where I grew up. And besides that, I can't stand the thought of someone abusing the dead in such a way..."

She wants to protect her home.

...I can understand how she feels. Twice now, I've felt the same. And only one of those times, I couldn't do anything. Maria's family is hospitalized as well.

The image from my nightmare returns to me. I don't want her to feel what I did. To feel what I still do. I might not remember everything, but that feeling of regret is one that sticks with me.

I turn to Maria, and nod. "If worse comes to worse, just leave it to me. I don't want you getting hurt unnecessarily."

"I'll try not to get in the way," Maria answers.

The decision having been made, we leave the inn and make our way to the town square. At the very least, I hope Lee will be alright on his own...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Burning Crimson**

The divine fires of Hi-no-Kagutsuchi. Godly fires as destructive as they are divine.

Once every generation, one person is selected to become Kagutsuchi's vessel; gaining power over his fire. His next vessel was supposed to be my older sister, Chinatsu Nakanori, as a direct descendant of the Homusubi bloodline.

But the ceremony was cut short when those Husks; under the control of Lazaro, attacked and destroyed our home; killing everyone that lived there. I was all that's left, and Chinatsu Onee-chan was nowhere to be seen.

I wanted power. Power enough to avenge them. So, I became Kagu's next vessel. But at a price. Because I'm not a compatible host, I can't use his full force or else my soul will be burned to cinders, and my life will be ended; with no here-after. And now, I travel and fight, with the divine fires of Kagutsuchi at my finger tips, for my friends and family in the after life. And if I have to die one day, then better to die fighting.

 _5/31 Salem, Massachusetts USA 4:50 AM_

I manage to draw the Husks away from the inn. But even as I take 'em on in droves, I can't help but notice. These things have gotten a lot harder to deal with than before. It's like they're actually coordinating.

I use my blazing needles to burn the few oncoming, and try my best to duck out the way of one lunging at me, swinging my empty hand in a wide arc; letting loose a flaming wave that burns away a few of the small fry.

These past two years, the link I share with Kagu has gotten a little stronger, givin' me a little more free reign with a little less risk. I just have to watch how often I rely on his fire in its raw form.

A few manage to avoid the wave and come right for me. Using my needles, I slice one apart, and only react fast enough to block the claws of the other two. I manage to rotate my body and push them off; killing both with the flames from the needles. But the damn things just don't back off.

"Nothin' against 'em, but this is really startin' to get under my skin!"

"They are quite persistent," Kagu reiterates, "like moths to a flame, I dare say."

I try to keep on the move across the rooftops toward the town square, while trying to fight off the bastards.

What's their deal anyway? They had like zero trouble tracking us down. It has to be someone that we've dealt with before, but I've forgotten just about half the assholes that took a shot at us. It's not that high a count, so that's pretty pathetic...

Still, here's hopin' the girls are having better luck, and are actually safe. Though, I wouldn't put it past a certain one of those girls to make for the town square herself, to deal with the bastard behind this.

I keep at it, burnin' and skewerin' the lot of on-comers. The more the number drops, the more it feels like I'm fighting much of the same. And I'm slowly getting more and more exhausted.

"It's strange," Kagu states. "With the way Hybrid's have been targeted up until now, you would believe they are after the girls. But, it seems the effort this time is divided."

"No shit..."

"It is most likely someone you are familiar with. The way these Husks are organized, this is likely their most ideal approach."

"Once again; No shit!"

I'm in agreement with Kagu, and as I try to continue holding my own against these Husks, I see what he's getting at. There's more in count here than there were at the inn. They went for that Maria girl without a second thought back there.

Thinkin' back, I realize something. Only one of 'em took a shot at Hikaru before kicking the bucket, and the rest in the inn too, probably. But since getting close, not a single one that saw her take Maria and go went for them. They've all been focused on me.

That's when it starts makin' sense. They've ALL been focused on me. "The bastard was TRYING to split us up!"

"Are you certain?"

"These zombified shells aren't pursuing Hikaru or Maria! He's goin' for them himself!"

The fact that I'm dealing with such a bullshit number of Husks, it makes sense. But that still doesn't explain the vengeful spirits in the street.

I can only barely recall a werewolf. That'd at least clear up how he knew where to find us.

And as soon as I think that, I hear a howl from the direction near the cemetery.

"The same presence as in the square..."

So he's moved. Sounds like I hit the mark. I can feel Little Hikaru's aura from over there too, as well as Maria's.

That figures...

And I can't exactly do anything to get over there. These freaks have me swarmed. And I'm starting to slow down.

"Lee, it may be best if you withdraw," Kagu suggests. "Against odds of this favor, your chances of victory are slim."

"I wish I could," I respond; still trying to fight them off, "but they aren't exactly givin' me many options here..."

I had been tryin' to hold back on using the flames to the fullest, since there's still an extent I can't pull off without some serious consequences.

All I can do is fight off all comers until I fall to the ground, but I can't hold out forever.

Kagu knows what I'm considerin' too. He knows I'm wanting to let loose with enough to bring me to my knees.

But he isn't sayin' anything about it. He's bein' so friggin' quiet. I don't know what this god inside me is thinking.

As soon as I strike down one more, I fall to my knees. I'm exhausted, barely have any stamina left in me. I try to catch my breath; give my body time to recuperate. These things have barely landed so much as a scratch on me, and yet I'm this worn out. It ain't that they're amped up, but rather there's just too many of 'em for one guy to take; powers or none.

"Son of a bitch..."

For some reason, I can't help thinkin' back to a year ago, after Hikaru and I left Japan.

 _1 year back... 12/22 Rio, Brazil South America_

We had crossed over from Europe, ending up on a charter for South America. We managed to find the bastard once, but he got away, and our leads brought us to the Americas.

The streets were all setup for the holidays, and snow was falling from the winter sky. We had stopped off for a bite to eat. And once we got done, she insisted on gorging herself on some of the desserts.

It was pretty unbelievable. I honestly don't remember how long I had to wait for her to finish, but it felt like hours. Girls sure love their sweets... At least, girls like her...

I couldn't help but groan. "How much longer are you gonna eat all that? We've got things to do..."

"A break is important every now and then," she said, "so that you don't overwork yourself."

"Yeah, last I checked; since when do YOU of all people take a break?"

The way she stated that sounded like she was in a bad mood.

Not that I could blame her at the time, with what we went through to get here. Hell, I didn't doubt for a second that it had to do with Lazaro givin' us the slip again.

"And on a different note," she began, "how long are you going to stick with that suit of yours? Don't you have anything else to wear?"

Her bringin' that up got me a little irked. "What?! What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's a serious question. I haven't once seen you dress any differently, it's like traveling with a hobo. You have more than the funds to pay for a meal, so why not buy yourself a change?"

"What good would that do us besides waste our time?"

"You'd be wearing something DIFFERENT for one thing. Don't you ever get tired of it?"

I was all set up to shut her down, but she wasn't wrong. I only wore the same suit because I didn't really care much for doin' laundry every now and then. Hikaru's been good about taking care of that herself, but she'd never said anything about it before.

But there's just one thing; "It's not like we have the luxury to dress nice without looking like a mess later."

"Who said anything about looking nice," She responded with a quirked brow. "I'm just saying, vary it up a bit. It's not like I wear shirts and jeans all the time, myself. That'd just get boring and bland."

As soon as she's done with what little of her dessert was left, we hit the town. Side-tracked, sure, but I probably wouldn't hear the end of it otherwise.

So, we asked around for the best clothing stores in the city. Something that left Little Hikaru giving me this questioning look. When I told her I traveled, I never said the whole world. This is my first time even overseas. And no. Any country near China or around Asia doesn't exactly count as 'overseas'.

Eventually, we got pointed to a pretty nice clothing store by one of the locals.

It had style, I'll give it that.

Course, it wasn't like we were here on a shopping spree; but in the end, she had me tryin' on outfit after outfit to see what looked best.

And to think, she was the one who said, and I quote, 'Who said anything about lookin' nice?'

I'll admit though, it was a nice little break from the stress of what we've had to go through. The last time I got dragged around like that in a clothing store was back when Chinatsu Onee-chan was still alive. She'd put me through the exact same thing, and I hated the hell out of it. But, I still had a good time none the less.

I finally made a decision on yet another, and Little Hikaru approved of it too. Sort of... She had that 'It could be better' look on her face.

"What now," I asked with an exasperated sigh.

She just looked me up and down, like she was sizing me up. I never would have pegged Hikaru for a fashion kind of girl before then. Well, I guess she IS a girl in the end.

After a few seconds, she gave me this crooked frown. That on its own gave me my answer...

"Well, what is it?"

"Nothing, it looks good on you. I'm just thinking..."

"Thinking about what exactly? And how long are you gonna stare at me like that?"

She didn't answer, walking off toward another set of clothes, where she started browsing through like she was looking for something.

I couldn't help but think, 'What the hell is she looking for now?'

Before long Hikaru came back over, and showed me this red jacket. "Try this on and see what you think," she said.

I didn't even bother complainin', and did as I was told.

I'm a little surprised this was what she picked out. It's just my size, and as I look in the mirror, it looks good on me. I was never really a fan of leather; but with this, I was willing to make an exception.

"It suits you," Kagu said all of a sudden.

"She really put a lot of thought into all this, huh?"

It helped my mood quite a bit. It was all just typical, considerate Hikaru. But she also seemed like her mood improved a bit. As I went over it in my head, I remembered that she's grown a little bit. Her birthday, like actual birthday, must've passed by without either of us paying any attention.

I walked out the dressing room, only to be greeted by a smiling Hikaru.

When I told her I liked it, that clearly made her day.

Before we went to checkout, I figured it was only fair to take her to pick out some new clothes. With two years about to go by at the time, it goes without saying she grew a few sizes. Hell, it was about time to start her in a bra; with how her chest was starting to develop.

I said this before, but It made for a nice break. And honestly, I felt and still feel like some big brother takin' care of his little sister. I thought to myself, 'This must be how Onee-chan felt when I was younger.'

 _Now... 5/31 Salem, Masachusetts 5:31 AM_

She can be a real pain sometimes, but I guess that's part of the reason. Hell, now I can't help wondering. If Chinatsu Onee-chan were still alive, and in my position, what would she do to get out of this mess?

...Heh. Not that I'll have an answer to that question. Just wondering about it's pointless. And since she was supposed to be Kagu's vessel originally, she'd probably have less trouble worrying about the risk to herself. There'd barely be any.

The Husks surround me. They know I'm at the end of my rope. And here I am worried about my own skin. Guess I'm really not all that ready to die; whether it's by my own fire or some bastard offin' me. And Kagu isn't sayin' a damn thing. He's just watchin'. No remarks or anything now, just silent.

But then, "Admitting defeat? I don't recall you being one to accept the notion."

Now he speaks. "Well, I don't exactly here you comin' up with anything," I respond. "And whatever I do, I'd just be pointlessly burnin' up what life I have left..."

"So, you have started treating your existence with value."

"Let's face it, dyin' against these things ain't exactly ideal. And no matter what I do, it's just gonna end the same..."

"What is it you always say? 'Better to die fighting'?"

...Pep talk from a god.

Talk about controversial. Still, I feel like a car that just got a jump start. Dunno how many I can manage in my condition, but ya know? It's better than doin' nothin'.

The Husks lunge at me, ready to put an end to me. But I'm not just gonna lay down and die.

"Alright. No more holdin' out..."

I ready my needles, pulling ten from their holsters. Crossing my arms, I channel the flames to light every last one of them. And I don't stop there.

I utter a specific Mantra, unlike the one taught to those who become Kagu's vessel. "I give my body to the godly fires, born from the union of Izanagi and Izanami. Ignite, and set fire to all in your wake! The Divine Fires of Hi-no-Kagutsuchi!"

With this mantra, I allow Kagu to act with my muscles and bones; putting us in Sync on a level unlike two years back. I feel hot; my body irradiating with fire as the flames burn up the attacking Husks. But the heat isn't from the flames themselves. I feel hot because of how much power I've brought out. This is the true power of the fire god in a physical body.

We throw out the ten flaming needles, piercing ten Husks; and as we rush at them, we throw ten more in quick succession, bringing down all comers. Any one of them that gets near us is instantly slated for death; as they're burned to ash with no trouble.

Only once do they get lucky, one landing a cut across my face; only to meet the same fate.

Taking control of the twenty needles we threw, we manipulate then into ricochets and patterns, piercing through every last one remaining in all directions, in one big circle.

Calling the needles back and opening my jacket revealing the holsters; holstering ten after ten, every last Husks surrounding us goes up in flames; disintegrating like ash in the wind. All that remains is the smell of something burning.

I fall back on my ass as soon as Kagu concedes his half of control, and start to feel the effects as my chest starts to feel like it's burning.

With how much of Kagu's power I burned before using that little trump card of ours, I'm not all that surprised... But even if I hadn't, that's one hell of a backlash...

"Lemme guess... 'Be more careful when lettin' you take over,' right Kagu," I manage to force out painfully.

"Of course. Still, it seems to have worked out for the better. A reckless approach like just now is more in line with the fool you are."

"I can't tell if your praising...or insulting me..."

And really, I'm in too much pain right now to even think about which it is.

Still, here's hopin' the girls are alright. Little Hikaru should be able to handle the bastard, but I dunno. Either way, I won't be goin' anywhere until this burning feeling stops...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Confrontation**

 _5/31 Salem, Massachusetts USA 4:55 AM_

The number of Husks as we make our way through the streets is suspiciously scarce. It's almost like they're not even worried about us.

It's odd...

Why not have them focus all their attention on us if we're what they're after? They should have been pursuing us just on that idea. Could we have been wrong? None of the vengeful spirits have moved either.

...This is obviously a setup. And not a very well thought out one. Which means if the majority of Husks is still back at the inn, the perpetrator is moving towards us. I definitely sense them getting closer.

"You're different," I hear Maria say suddenly.

I look at her, confused as we run alongside one another, trailing the presence I felt in the square.

"The feeling I get from you. It's not like the man that was after me. Hikaru, what exactly are you?"

Is she talking about my power? Thinking back, I've met a few that have said similar things. They could tell I was a half-youkai at a glance, but they also called me 'different'. So, I always assumed they were talking about my being a Successor. But somehow, it doesn't feel like the correct assumption. I don't know why I feel that way.

I can't help being curious. So I ask, "How do you mean?"

Maria answers, "It's something about your aura. With you, I can actually identify you clearly, but; in regard to him, it's scrambled. He appears human, but..."

As soon as she says that, I know what she's talking about. "-But, you can't identify whether he really is; something like a mismatched puzzle piece being jammed into the wrong place?"

When I first started getting the hang of the Element of Spirit, I noticed I was able to read the aura of other people's souls. Dio; a half-tengu half-zen, was the first person that I couldn't identify. I could tell he didn't have a trace of human, but I had trouble identifying him as a hybrid. A year ago after him was a werewolf, around Africa. It was the same. I couldn't tell if he was human, youkai, or both. Not until he demonstrated it himself.

It's strange. But, I remembered Dio saying he wasn't born a hybrid.

Maria looks at me, shocked at my response somehow. I decide to explain. "Those with unidentifiable auras are Hybrids. But as far as we understand, they weren't born into it. We don't even know how that's possible. But that man; the man you said was after you? He's probably a Hybrid too."

She doesn't respond; but looks as if she's still processing that there are more like that out in the world. I wouldn't be able to fathom it either, were it not for meeting a few.

"The way you talk," Maria finally states, "it's like you've been at this your whole life. But, you're no older than I am..." She then asks, "Aren't you scared at all?"

Asking such a thing. Just how many times will I have to answer that in my life..?

I notice that the presence has intensified. Reacting on reflex, I push Maria out of the way to avoid something taking a lunge right at us; like a rabid animal.

As it lands, we get a good look at it. Maria seems slightly shaken up. "A wolf...?"

It's giving off the same presence as earlier. And now that I'm close enough for a read on its aura, there's no more doubt in my mind. The same sickening feeling I get from Lazaro.

The wolf lands on all fours; turning back around and taking a another lunge with its claws. Reacting quickly, I turn and draw my katana once more; deflecting his attempted attack and pushing him back.

He lands again on all fours. "I thought I caught your scent," he says. "Guess today's my lucky day."

The wolf returns to his human form as he approaches us. And instantly, I recognize him from back in Africa. Matthew Shaw.

"I didn't come here for a fight," he states. "But, I know someone who'd be happy to see you again."

I keep my blade at the ready and my eyes trained on him.

"That's a pretty scary glare you got, Tsuchimiya."

"Those who associate willingly with scum are themselves scum," I reply. "And regardless, someone like you should be scared. This blade in my hand landed a solid cut before, so depending how things go here, I won't hesitate to cut you down."

"Really? I'm shaking in my boots," he retorts sarcastically. "And speaking of which, I'm gonna have to make you hurt a little for the scar you left." He points to the gash running down his eye.

Maria doesn't say a word, but I can tell she's afraid. And if I look back, I don't doubt the expression I would see her wearing. It's clear now that the both of us were referring to the same man.

"What do you have planned for these spirits? Why the dead of Salem?"

"Asking the wrong person, crystal-eyes. Lazaro wanted me to use these guys to stir up some trouble. I don't know what he's thinking. Though, he DID want me to do this."

He pulls the Oblivion Stone from his pocket; holding it high above his head. It begins to resonate that same disgusting aura, and I feel as if it's giving off some sort of pull.

Then, I see one of the spirits nearby being pulled into the stone, and more of the surrounding ones follow suit. Immediately, I realize what Lazaro wanted him to do.

I aim the tip of my blade at the stone; channeling a Spirit Pulse through it. I did the same thing to disrupt and crack the stone before, and now I have the chance to destroy it for good. I'm not letting this chance slip by.

But before I can fire it off; Maria knocks my blade from my hand; disrupting the flow and aiming it at me.

...I'm at a loss. So many assumptions come to light. But, then I remember her saying her parents were hospitalized. And looking in Maria's eyes, I can see only fear and desperation.

"I'm sorry," she says, "but he said my mama might wake up again if I helped him."

Now I understand. Her mothers soul was devoured by that stone.

Before long, the Oblivion Stone stops taking in spirits. Yet it still irradiates that same malevolent aura.

"Since I'm in a good mood, I'll give you the run down." Matthew smirks as he prepares to explain. "See, little mister satori wanted me to cause trouble here; that's the part you had correct. The rest, well..." He holds the stone out towards me. "Do you notice anything different from before?"

I feel something inside of me react. It's almost overwhelming; like whatever it is is trying to return to the stone.

"Whatever stunt you pulled to crack this baby disrupted it's...'functionality' so to speak. Lazaro asked me to fix it; and here I am. Apparently vengeful spirits are the best brand of scotch tape there is for this baby. Only problem was, I couldn't even touch the thing. At least, not when I was alive."

I can't help but be shocked. "You went so far as to throw away your life, your soul?! To become a Husk?!"

Maria keeps the blade to my throat, as if ready to follow through; whatever it takes for her family.

"What? Are you concerned for me," Matthew asks rhetorically. "You're not really in any position to worry about others. Not even red; who, by my count, should already be dead."

So that's why I didn't see as many Husks as before. I hope Lee's alright. He may be able to handle himself, but there's a limit with such high numbers.

"As for our current situation; I was already here when I caught a whiff of you. I knew you wouldn't be able to resist; what with your little 'Hero Complex'. So when I saw the chance to take another shot at you AND get a little payback, I took it."

If there was anything that could make it any clearer this man is assuming he's won, it's how badly he's underestimated us. Lee's strong, I'm positive he'll survive on his own. That leaves me room to worry more about Maria, and those spirits the Oblivion Stone just devoured.

Matthew looks at me, curiosity apparent on his face. I guess he noticed the smile I'm only just realizing is on my face.

"You seem pretty calm for someone with a blade to their neck," he says. "Cocky little girl, aren't you?"

I don't reply. Anything I say to this man wouldn't equate to what's in store for him.

What's more, he has what Maria deceived us for. A false sense of security goes a long way in this situation.

Maria makes her demand. "I've done what you wanted... Now return mama's soul..!"

"Oh yeah, that," Matthew responds, in the tone I had expected of him. "See, here's the thing: I can't do jack. You're mom's soul is stuck inside this baby forever."

"B-But, we had an agreement!"

"He lied to you," I speak up. "That's how it works with scum like him. He even said it himself."

The expression on Maria's face tells me that the message had been driven home.

The Oblivion Stone takes souls, but it can't return them. There's only one way for that to happen.

"Now that hurts," he says sarcastically. "It's not lying if I never said I could. But putting that aside, it's time for the follow-up. I'm taking both you and the souls in this obsidian back to Europe with me."

Europe... Back across the Atlantic.

Perfect. We have our lead now. It's not much, but we can fill in the rest when we crossover. But, first...

"I'll be honest;" I say, "your planning skills are atrocious."

"Huh?"

"'Rule Number One: Never underestimate your opponent', followed by 'Rule Number Two: Know your enemy.' You just deliberately broke both of these rules."

I glance at Maria for a brief second, making a silent promise. It's not hard to tell that she gets the message.

With my left hand behind my back, I prepare to throw an Ice Kunai to knock the stone from his hand.

"You really have balls for a girl, he responds. "You can't do a damn thing. Saying such big things."

"I'm 'saying' that out of everyone I know, you have to be the stupidest person I've ever met."

I prepare to throw it. But before I can, Maria makes an unexpected move; swinging Tamashii No Katachi at Matthew.

She caught him off guard with that stunt, causing him to drop the Oblivion Stone.

It's now or never! I use the opening Maria created for me, and aim a spirit pulse at the obsidian. Only for Matthew to take adavntage of his lack of balance; kicking the stone higher and causing me to miss my mark.

Just as easily as he did so, he regains his balance and catches it in hand. Maria swings at him again; this time to kill him, but missing her mark with each swing.

Eventually, he hits back; knocking Maria away and disarming her. I manage to catch her and prevent any further injury.

"Now that wasn't very smart," he says. "I won't deny; brainwork never was my thing. But, there's one thing I'm ten-times better at."

All of a sudden, he lets out a loud howl that echoes amidst the night air. His body takes on a partial change, his hands having become akin to claws, and his canines sharpening in his mouth.

He sets his sights on us; his hazel eyes gleaming like the very animal he is.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 7: Sympathy**

"Rest in peace!"

I swing Tamashii no Katachi once more, sending another Zangetsu wave to put an end to Matthew.

But the wave is sent back at me as a completely different element. I'm forced to reverse the katana and defend myself against it.

That couldn't have been Matthew's doing. Who or what..?

Once I'm able to get a good look, I see a guy standing in front of him, with dark brown hair and deep black eyes.

I can't tell what he is... That's more than enough to assume that he and Matthew are together. They're both Unnatural Hybrids.

"You've wasted enough time," the guy says. "She's clearly more than a match for you, even now."

"Nice to see you too, Sakai," Matthew replies with a groan.

The Hybrid Sakai doesn't take his eyes off me. It's almost like he's looking through me. The pressure he gives off is enough to make me tense up. I can't tell if he's going to attack or not.

He's powerful, that much is certain. I can feel every part of my body screaming out that he's dangerous.

Without a word, he turns his back to me, picking Matthew up over his shoulder. But as he vanishes, I swear I see him glance at me again.

Their presences have disappeared from Salem, and I missed another shot at the Oblivion Stone. But while I curse myself for just that, I didn't really have a choice.

I look to Maria; who returned to normal. She's drenched in sweat, and quaking with fear. Her voice shakes as she asks, "Who was that..?"

I can't blame her. The second he appeared, my fight or flight instincts were running wild.

After trying to calm Maria, she and I search for Lee.

He wasn't in very good shape, but at least he was still alive. That came as a big relief.

But, nothing worked out for the better. The souls that once filled every street corner were gone; devoured by that cursed stone.

Lazaro... Just what are you playing at? The way Matthew spoke sounded like he's found a new pawn.

Then there's that other one. He didn't just stop my Zangetsu, he sent it back at me. Who is that Sakai, and how could he have possibly done that?

 _5/31 Salem, Masachusetts USA 12:35 PM_

"Europe? Back across the figgin' Atlantic..?"

We went out for brunch come noon. When I brought up that we'd have to travel back overseas, Lee didn't sound too happy.

"That Europe slip was all I got from him," I answer.

"And you're positive it's not just another wild goose chase?"

"Didn't sound like he was lying. We won't know until we see for ourselves."

"What Kagu-sama said."

Lee groans a little. "Yeah, yeah. I guess... Might as well see about savin' up a few bucks. Just getting up north was murder on my bank account..."

Guess that means we might be here awhile longer.

It's a good thing, actually. I still haven't had a chance to follow through on Keiko-chan's request. As much as I don't want to waste time when we have another lead, this is just as important.

Plus, I'm still worried about Maria. This morning left her pretty shaken.

I get up from the diner table, having finished eating. "I'm gonna head to the hospital."

"Check on the Hernandez girl," Lee asks. "Alright. Let's meet up in the square at around three."

I nod and leave the diner; making my way to the hospital that Maria's parents were treated at.

 _1:00 PM North Shore Medical Center_

I make my way to the second floor; following the directions given by the receptionist, until I reach room 202.

The room door is propped open. As I approach, I see Maria at a much older man's bedside. That must be her father.

I knock before walking inside, so as not to be rude. She looks over her shoulder to where I stand, but then looks away somewhat; as if bothered by my being here.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing," I tell her. "May I come in?"

She answers with a slight nod.

I walk over toward her, I get a good look at her father; a human. Looking at the wrappings and gauss, I can tell just how severe it really is. And yet he's still breathing; still holding on.

"He's really strong," I say, praising him with a smile. "Even with such extensive injuries, he's managed to survive three days."

She doesn't take her eyes off of him as she replies. "The doctors said they don't know when he might wake up. They've had a few incidents where he's suffered spasms, but the doctors were able to help him."

"He has a pretty prevalent spiritual aura. Maybe he's aware; of what's around him and what's been happening." I place my right palm on his chest. "Maybe he was afraid something bad would happen to you, and hated that he couldn't do anything."

I pull the jeweled necklace from under my scarf; holding the jewel with my other hand.

"What are you doing," Maria asks, understandably worried.

I softly mutter the keywords; undoing the seal on my power. And drawing on Mr. Hernandez's spirit, I channel Physical Regeneration to mend his much more serious injuries.

The more I've done this, I've noticed that I can feel exactly what the other person is feeling; like my affinity's growing. From Maria's father, I feel my assumptions confirmed. He knows we're here, and can feel us at his side. This whole time, he knew what was happening. All he could think about was his daughters safety.

'Helplessness'... It always comes back to that feeling, doesn't it..? At least, for me it does...

When I've finished, I look to Maria. "The doctors did a good job, but there's only so much that can be done about internal damage. He wouldn't have lasted much longer on will-power alone..."

"You...healed him?"

"Yeah. But, something else might be keeping him from waking up. I could feel what he felt, but I can't see into his mind. At least now, he'll remain among the living..."

That's one life preserved, I guess. But there's still the matter of her mother's soul...

"I'm sorry for deceiving you... I..."

"There's nothing for you to apologize for. She's your mother. You'd be heartless not to consider the chance."

"You aren't mad?"

"I'm envious, if anything..."

I couldn't help that slipping out, even if it's the truth.

Twice I've lost something dear to me. And both times, I couldn't do anything to stop it happening. I envy Maria. Because unlike me, she had a chance and took it; even if it was based on a lie.

She suddenly asks, "Just who are you..?"

First it's what, now it's who... Two different words, but the question's still the same.

I look her in the eye and answer, "Just a girl doing her part." Straightening myself up, I decide to switch gears. "On a different note; do you mind if I ask you for help on something?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Sympathy - One More Vow**

"Rest in peace!"

I swing Tamashii no Katachi once more, sending another Zangetsu wave to put an end to Matthew.

But the wave is sent back at me as a completely different element. I'm forced to reverse the katana and defend myself against it.

That couldn't have been Matthew's doing. Who or what..?

Once I'm able to get a good look, I see a guy standing in front of him, with dark brown hair and deep black eyes.

I can't tell what he is... That's more than enough to assume that he and Matthew are together. They're both Unnatural Hybrids.

"You've wasted enough time," the guy says. "She's clearly more than a match for you, even now."

"Nice to see you too, Sakai," Matthew replies with a groan.

The Hybrid Sakai doesn't take his eyes off me. It's almost like he's looking through me. The pressure he gives off is enough to make me tense up. I can't tell if he's going to attack or not.

He's powerful, that much is certain. I can feel every part of my body screaming out that he's dangerous.

Without a word, he turns his back to me, picking Matthew up over his shoulder. But as he vanishes, I swear I see him glance at me again.

Their presences have disappeared from Salem, and I missed another shot at the Oblivion Stone. But while I curse myself for just that, I didn't really have a choice.

I look to Maria; who returned to normal. She's drenched in sweat, and quaking with fear. Her voice shakes as she asks, "Who was that..?"

I can't blame her. The second he appeared, my fight or flight instincts were running wild.

After trying to calm Maria, she and I search for Lee.

He wasn't in very good shape, but at least he was still alive. That came as a big relief.

But, nothing worked out for the better. The souls that once filled every street corner were gone; devoured by that cursed stone.

Lazaro... Just what are you playing at? The way Matthew spoke sounded like he's found a new pawn.

Then there's that other one. He didn't just stop my Zangetsu, he sent it back at me. Who is that Sakai, and how could he have possibly done that?

 _5/31 Salem, Masachusetts USA 12:35 PM_

"Europe? Back across the figgin' Atlantic..?"

We went out for brunch come noon. When I brought up that we'd have to travel back overseas, Lee didn't sound too happy.

"That Europe slip was all I got from him," I answer.

"And you're positive it's not just another wild goose chase?"

Kagu-sama answers, "We won't know until we see for ourselves."

"What Kagu-sama said."

Lee groans a little. "Yeah, yeah. I guess... Might as well see about savin' up a few bucks. Just getting up north was murder on my bank account..."

Guess that means we might be here awhile longer.

It's a good thing, actually. I still haven't had a chance to follow through on Keiko-chan's request. As much as I don't want to waste time when we have another lead, this is just as important.

Plus, I'm still worried about Maria. This morning left her pretty shaken up.

I get up from the diner table, having finished eating. "I'm gonna head to the hospital."

"To check on the Hernandez girl," Lee asks. "Alright. Let's meet up in the square at around three."

I nod and leave the diner; making my way to the hospital that Maria's parents were treated at.

 _1:00 PM North Shore Medical Center_

I make my way to the second floor; following the directions given by the receptionist, until I reach room 202.

The room door is propped open. As I approach, I see Maria at a much older man's bedside. That must be her father.

I knock before walking inside, so as not to be rude. She looks over her shoulder to where I stand, but then looks away somewhat; as if bothered by my being here.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing," I tell her honestly. "May I come in?"

She answers with a slight nod.

I walk over toward her, I get a good look at her father; a human. Looking at the wrappings and gauss, I can tell just how severe it really is. And yet he's still alive; still holding on.

"He's really strong," I say, praising him. "Even with such extensive injuries, he's managed to survive three days."

She doesn't take her eyes off of him as she replies. "The doctors said they don't know when he might wake up. They've had a few incidents where he's suffered spasms, but the doctors were able to calm him some of the times."

"He has a pretty prevalent spiritual aura. Maybe he's aware; of what's around him and what's been happening." I place my right palm on his chest. "Maybe he was afraid something bad would happen to you, and hated that he couldn't do anything. Maybe what happened to your mother caused this."

I pull the jeweled necklace from under my scarf; holding the jewel with my other hand.

"What are you doing," Maria asks, understandably worried.

I softly mutter the keywords; undoing the seal on my power. And drawing on Mr. Hernandez's spirit, I channel Physical Regeneration to mend his much more serious injuries.

The more I've done this, I've noticed that I can feel exactly what the other person is feeling; like my affinity's growing. From Maria's father, I feel my assumptions confirmed. He knows we're here, and can feel us at his side. This whole time, he knew what was happening. All he could think about was his daughters safety.

I can hear him. He's not speaking directly to anyone, but his soul is conveying what he's thinking.

"Fiona... Forgive me. I couldn't protect you when you needed me most. I know I am only human. But as your husband, and a father, I've failed. What am I to do..? I couldn't save you... And if I couldn't do that, how am I supposed to protect Maria..?"

'Helplessness'... It always comes back to that feeling, doesn't it..?

"Ay... Our little nina... If I could have stopped her from going along with that man... I would have given anything to carry the burden she chose... How scared she must have been... And yet; in the end, she still remained strong..."

Mr. Hernandez suddenly sounds as if he's talking to me directly.

"It's thanks to you that she's safe. If I could, I would find some way to repay you. But, all I can give you is my gratitude... Gracias, nina..."

He was more aware than I first assumed. He knew; all of it...

Communicating with his soul, I tell him, "You haven't failed as a father. That you were watching over her this whole time; even if you couldn't have done anything for her, you still kept her safe in your own way. I know she was scared, but Maria has a lot more heart than she lets on. And I don't doubt where she inherited it..."

When I've finished, I look to Maria. "The doctors did a good job, but there's only so much that can be done about internal damage. He wouldn't have lasted much longer on will-power alone..."

"You...healed him?"

"Yeah. But, something else might be keeping him from waking up. I could feel what he felt, and somewhere during the process, my soul was able to communicate with his. At least now, he'll remain among the living..."

That's one life preserved, I guess. But there's still the matter of her mother's soul...

"I'm sorry for deceiving you... I..."

"There's nothing for you to apologize for. She's your mother. You'd be heartless not to consider the chance."

"You aren't mad?"

"I'm envious, if anything..."

I couldn't help that slipping out, even if it's half of the truth.

Twice I've lost something dear to me. And both times, I couldn't do anything to stop it happening. I envy Maria. Because unlike me, she had a chance and took it; even if it was based on a lie.

She suddenly asks, "Just who are you..?"

First it's what, now it's who... Two different words, but the question's still the same.

I look her in the eye and answer, "Just a girl doing what she can for others." Straightening myself up, I decide to switch gears. "On a different note; do you mind if I ask you for help on something?"

 _2:10 PM Harmony Grove Cemetery_

The cemetery has a few visitors; giving it a much different feeling than last night. But at the graves being visited, the souls that once lingered there are no longer present. I don't doubt that those bonded with the dead here can tell; even if they don't know it...

"It's over there," Maria says, pointing to one grave in particular.

Whatever name is present on it is faded by erosion. From a distance I can't even tell how faded.

But as we get closer, I feel it. The spirit that this grave belongs to is giving off an even more powerful aura; whether they're here or not. And it feels...familiar.

"Is something wrong," Maria asks.

I find myself kneeling down and placing my hand to the gravestone. I have no confirmation, and the evidence is faded. But, I know for certain that I've found who I was looking for.

 _2 Years Ago, Two days after the 'Week of Disaster'... 10/23 Tokyo, Japan 9:38 AM_

Lee and I were just about to set off. And as everyone was seeing us off, Keiko-chan suddenly brought up a request of sorts; concerning Salem.

"I want to help Ada find closure," she said. "Hikaru. If your trip takes you to Salem, could you please look for the grave of Laura Phyllis?"

It went without saying that it meant a lot to her that I did this one thing; since she couldn't do it herself. Of course, I had no way of knowing if we'd end up coming to the U.S in our travels. So I couldn't really promise anything...

 _Now... 6/31 Salem, Massachusetts USA_

Maria frantically asks, "Hikaru, what are you doing?!"

Without thinking, I had unsealed my power, and was using an Ice Kunai to carve into the grave. I was also channeling earth to help strengthen the stone itself; since time had weakened it substantially.

Carefully, I carve the appropriate letters into the old gravestone; giving name to the deceased woman that lay beneath the earth. And as I do so, apart from Maria, I can feel another presence behind me.

No malicious intent... Not even a sound... She just stood there; as if watching what I was doing to her memorial.

Finally, I stand up; having renewed the name of this spirit. This woman who died during one of the darkest times in history for this country. Laura Phyllis.

I turn around, and meet eyes with Laura.

I'm amazed just how much of a resemblance there is, between her and Keiko-chan.

"I apologize for disturbing your grave," I say. "I only wanted to correct the damage done over time."

Laura's eyes are no longer on her grave, but are looking around. At the cemetery around her... At Maria, who is standing next to her; seemingly nervous... And finally, at me; as if finally taking in how the world has changed since her time.

I introduce Maria and myself before telling her, "There's something I'd like to ask you; on behalf of one of your descendants, a friend of mine. And also, a demon you may have had a special relationship with."

She begins to speak; telling the details of her life to the both of us.

Laura was a medicinal specialist, in a time when women were only allowed to nurse. Most anyone that needed medical assistance came to her; whenever she came into town.

What I find odd though, is that Laura never lived anywhere in Salem. Rather, she made her home in the woods near the edge of town. It makes me wonder how she got visitors...

She tells about her meeting Ada; the demon now resting within Keiko-chan, the days she spent trying to help her, the relationship they had, the day Ada possessed her to save her... Everything leading up to her hanging.

The way she spoke about her life; and even about Ada, sounded as if she had no regrets. And while Ada was trying to protect Laura, Laura gave up her life so that Ada could continue to live.

By the end of her story, I got what Keiko-chan wanted; plus, satisfied my own curiosity.

I glance at Maria.

Thinking back, we were both at Laura's home; untouched by civilization. Lee and I were looking for her, but what was she doing there?

She walks over to Laura; seeming still somewhat nervous. And then says to her, "You helped me find the herbs mama and I use, didn't you? I didn't think anything of it at first, but that cottage that still sits in the woods is yours..."

I guess she didn't know until now...

Laura simply nods; answering her question.

Maria seems taken aback.

This spirit, that had seemingly kept to herself, had been helping the Hernandez family.

After a moment; Maria says shakily, "Gracias'. I'm sorry for any disturbances... I..."

Laura simply holds out her palm; telling Maria not to say anymore with a gentle smile.

She then speaks, saying, "I have been watching you for some time now, Maria. The way you interact with these deceased spirits warms my soul to no end. Your actions these past four days were wrong, but your intent was just. Those people may never forgive you, and you may never forgive yourself."

"But then, what else can I do," asks Maria. "How can I make things right?"

She places her hands on Maria's shoulders gently. "By being strong, as you are now. Right now, your parents need that of you."

With those final words, she disappears; leaving behind a thoughtful Maria. She must be wondering still about what Laura meant by that.

We leave the cemetery, and as we walk to the town square to meet up with Lee, she suddenly asks, "You're leaving town, aren't you?"

"They got away with those souls," I answer. "We have to."

Maria looks as if she's thinking about something. I already have some idea as to what.

So I tell her, "Maria, listen. I understand how you feel; I've been there. But right now, there's someone else that needs you just as much. You'll only worry him if you leave Salem with us."

"I know, but..."

She pauses. I know how she feels, but I just can't allow it. Not even Lee would approve her putting herself in danger.

"What we're up against is worse than you can imagine. It's not something that just anyone can handle. We're talking about people that will either make you suffer through your worst fears, or kill you. It doesn't matter who or what you are."

She doesn't say anything more, a look of dejection on her face.

In all honesty, I'd prefer that she stay out of this. Lee and I are both risking our lives because it's our duty; even if the conditions for just that differ. We'd be involving her in a fight she might never return from alive.

 _3:29 PM Town Square_

We arrive behind schedule; only to see Lee waiting with a pretty impatient look on his face.

"Little miss punctual is late," he says; tossing me my bag. "That's a first."

"No luck," I ask.

"Nothin' I'd be able to do without us havin' to stay in town. We can't exactly afford to waste time now that we know where we need to go."

I only assumed we'd be leaving at first. I didn't exactly think we would be. Only question is where to?

"We'll head north," he says, answering my thought. "New York or even somewhere around Jersey. We can shack up, work'll be easy to find, and we'll have quick access to an airport."

"But that's miles away. Who knows when we'd arrive?"

"Details. I only got lost in Brazil because it was my first time down south. Now, we don't have to ask for directions anymore."

I'll just take his word for it. He's been at this longer than me after all.

I look to Maria. "I guess this is goodbye then," she says.

"Yeah," Lee answers. "Don't worry about your mom. We'll make sure she gets put back where she belongs."

Maria looks anxious.

She feels guilty. She feels helpless.

I understand perfectly what she's going through; because it's a feeling I've experienced before. I slightly unwrap the sports tape around my right arm; forming an Ice Kunai in my left hand.

And using the Kunai, I slash my right forearm as deep as I can.

Naturally, both Lee and Maria are shocked by what I just did. It was sudden, and to them; probably looks like I'm suicidal.

"Hikaru, what the hell was that about," exclaims Lee.

I hold my arm out to Maria. "I can heal whatever wound is inflicted on my body. But I won't heal the scar this cut leaves, until I've kept my promise to you. We will return your mother's soul. Or we'll die trying."

She looks at the cut; and then looks me in the eye.

I'm sure she understands that I truly mean that. This cut on my arm will mark that vow, that mission, until it's fulfilled.

With that; Lee and I leave Salem to head north. With my power sealed again, the cut burns quite a bit. Even if I keep it wrapped up by the sports tape, it doesn't make much of a substitute for gauss and bandages; whether it festers or not.

"I knew you were reckless," Lee says, "but cutting yourself like that was just stupid. You had people starin' back there."

I reply, "I didn't really have any better way to show that I mean it. Words can only do so much..." I look up to Lee. "You understand just as well how helpless she feels. Why didn't you do anything?"

He sighs as we continue walking. "Same reason as you. Only, I wouldn't have cut myself to show it. You alright..?"

Several thoughts race through my mind. Thoughts about home, the dream I keep having, and the events of this morning.

One other thing comes back to me; only increasing the questions in my mind. Questions we have yet to find the answer to.

"I'll be alright," I answer as the two of us continue onward; myself holding the spot where the cut is.

One more vow that I don't intend to break...


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8: Pursuit_**

 _6/2 Salem, Massachusetts USA 12:50 PM Collins Middle School_

"We will return your mother's soul. Or we'll die trying." Hikaru's promise rings in my head.

It's been two days now, and today is the last day of school for us in Salem. It was something akin to free time for everyone in school. But, as I sit through it all, I can't help but stare out the window; thinking.

I haven't gone near the cemetery since that day. But I can't help thinking about what Señora Phyllis said.

'Be strong as you are now.' What does she mean? How does she mean?

"Daydreaming again today, Maria?"

Ms. Wesley's voice next to me all of a sudden nearly gives me a heart attack.

"See me after school," she says. "I'd like a word with you."

Dios mio... This is the last thing I need right now.

3:35 PM

Just as she had told me to do, I head for Ms. Wesley's classroom to see her. She was looking over some class work and forms when I walked in.

"I've spoken with your other teachers," she says. "They've all said that you've been having trouble paying attention for the remainder of the school year."

She leans over her desk, resting her chin on her hands.

"Your father. How is he doing?"

I answer, "He's still comatose, but the doctors said that he'll be fine."

"And your mother?"

I tense up when she asks about mama.

No one would believe me if I told them the full story about what happened. The doctor's decided to release her to return home, and I've been taking care of her.

But, she never says a word. Her face is so expressionless and her eyes are just as lifeless. The best I can do for her is keep her body healthy until her soul is returned.

I prepare to say something, anything that would suffice. But the words don't come. I find myself biting my lip and grabbing my skirt. I hate this whole mess. I hate that verga, Shaw. If not for him, then Mama would be herself and Papa wouldn't be laid up in the hospital...

Ms. Wesley places her palms gently on the table as she says, "Listen, Maria. My door is always open. If you need anything, don't be afraid to ask."

I look at her; feeling as if tears had begun forming in my eyes. I'm grateful to her for the offer. But if I requested anything, it would be the impossible.

"Gracias, Ms. Wesley..."

With our talk over, I grab my things and head straight home. With the state mama is in, I can't take much time to myself like before. Not that it matters...

 _4:34 PM Hernandez Residence_

"Well, if this isn't perfect timing."

As I'm about to open the door, I look back behind me in response to the female voice.

An ebony haired young Japanese woman in a red tube top and white shorts; dark leggings being worn under said shorts and a pair of boots, had just pulled up on a motorcycle. I can't say I know her from anywhere. And considering two days back, I can't help feeling a bit of déjà vu.

"I'm lookin' for some friends of mine. Last I heard, they passed through this town."

Oh. Is that all..?

I asks her, "What do they look like? I might have seen them around."

"A brunette girl about age thirteen and a red-head in his twenties. The girl might have had some kinda colorful tattoos on her arms and legs."

She's looking for Hikaru and Señor Nakanori? If she's with them, she's a pretty long ways behind. For some reason though, there's something about her that strikes me as suspicious.

"Sorry, but you missed them. They left Salem two days ago. Said something about heading to New York."

"Ah, is that right," she asks nonchalantly. "Well that sucks... Ah well. Thanks, kid."

Just as suddenly as she had pulled up, she pulls off with a rev of her engine.

With that out of the way, I open the door and head inside.

I tend to mama, making sure she's fed and bathed properly; to keep her body healthy.

To compare this to looking after someone's abuela would be in poor taste. Without her soul, mama's like a vegetable. She doesn't speak, she doesn't move on her own. She's just lifeless...

Like those Husk monsters that Shaw was controlling.

No. Thinking about that, mama IS a Husk now. She's not like the ones from two days back, but she's no different. And it's up to me to take care of her until they return her soul.

I know it sounds like blind faith. But, Hikaru's eyes were as honest as her voice was sincere. She even went as far as to inflict an injury on herself. No one in their right mind would do something so loco.

I know that they'll keep their word. But that she didn't even hesitate to do something like cutting herself...

Hikaru's strong and brave, I envy that about her. But how little does she think of herself, to be willing to die for a person she had just met?

As I'm lost in thought, a knock comes at the front door. It almost makes me jump in terror.

I'm reluctant to answer it, after the incident with Shaw.

"Maria? Are you there?"

I recognize that voice.

Swallowing the fear that made me still, I answer the door, and am greeted by Ms. Wesley, standing in the door way.

I invite her to come in, offering her a drink as I go back to preparing something for mama.

"You know," Ms. Wesley says, "I've sometimes seen you leaving the Cemetery."

I can't help but tense up.

"It's just that, when I last paid a visit to my grandmother's grave, I noticed that someone had carved a name on one of the other graves."

Oh. That.

That only makes me more concerned that I'm in trouble, even when I didn't do it.

"It was a fairly old headstone, to be sure. But when I was little, I could faintly make out the letters etched on it. They were the exact same letters that are carved on it now." Ms. Wesley glances at me with a curious look. "Was that maybe you're doing, Maria?"

I shake my head and answer, "No. Someone else did it. I noticed it too, the last time I was there..."

I couldn't possibly tell her about Hikaru. Salem's a fairly spiritual town, but not everyone would be able to believe what happened two nights back.

"I see," she replies softly. "To tell the truth, I don't think it's right to leave a nameless grave." She takes another sip of the coffee I had prepared. "Do you know why we make graves and tombs, Maria?"

Of course I do. I'd like to think everyone alive does to some degree.

"To remember," I answer; feeling a bitter ache in my chest.

Señora Phyllis' words come back to me. 'Be strong as you are'...

"It's ironic really, to know you'll die one day and still be afraid of that inevitability. But if you ask me, there's no worse death than being forgotten..."

"Ms. Wesley..."

I can't understand why she'd bring this up. But, the topic itself gets me thinking.

Señora Phyllis' gravestone had eroded, to the point her name was almost non-existent.

I think back to before then, every time I would see her staring down over her own grave; a nameless grave. And I can't help wonder if being forgotten worked both ways. Because every time I saw her, she looked as if she was looking at someone else's grave.

As if she had forgotten she was buried there. As if she had forgotten who she was...

'Be strong as you are...'

Somehow, I feel like those words don't just apply to me. And even then, I can't help wonder what she meant...

 _6:02 PM_

The G-force of the wind making my pony tail flail about, I speed down the road to the big apple herself.

"The way she made it sound, it looks like they aren't going anywhere else for awhile..."

As soon as I get so much as a few miles away, they always seem to slip right through my fingers. But as long as they leave a trail right to them, I'm as good as gold. The two of them either had to hitch a ride, or decided to rough it. If I'm lucky, I can either beat them there or find them at one of the inn's along the way.

The more the mile count drops, the more I feel my trigger fingers itch. I always did love a good chase. And compared to other commissions I've taken, this one should be quite a challenge.

"Heheh. This is gonna be my biggest payday yet."


	9. Chapter 9

div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"emstrongChapter 9: The Unseen Decay/strong/em/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"em6/3 New York City, New York USA ?:? Times Square Hotel Balcony/em/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" Lee had turned in for the night. We looked about the city for the majority of the first day in town, and he managed to find some work; even if it isn't the best. So now, he was resting up for tomorrow./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" But, no matter how hard I tried, I was having trouble falling asleep. If I even try, I'm afraid of what I'll see./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" More than anything though, I can't help this anxiety. The more I think about the events this past year, the less I can keep myself still./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" I sigh. "How much longer..?"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" Part of the reason for the time it's taken for us on this hunt is exactly our current situation. It's not as though Lee's rich, and traveling has quite a lot of expenses to it. Typically enough, this has taken up to several months to get sorted away every time./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "If I could get a job, maybe this could go a lot faster..."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" Not that it'd be so simple. What we do is difficult enough. But the fact is I'm sick of us falling behind because of something like money./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" Unable to just sit and relax, I prop myself up on the railing. And without a thought, I leap from the balcony; slipping out for awhile. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" Maybe stretching my legs for a bit will help clear my head. And being half-youkai, I can be as mobile as I want; with or without my power./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" I travel the city by rooftop; on what I guess you could consider a 'midnight jog'.../div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" It's not like back in Tokyo, but roofs are roofs. Having such a vantage can really keep you from getting lost. There's a certain limit to be had with skyscrapers, regardless./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" Still, I kind of dislike it. With so many lights at once in the night, I can't even make out the stars without being on one of the taller buildings. What's more; it feels like I did this for nothing. I don't feel any better.../div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "Why? Things like this usually help..."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" It's become a bad habit. I just can't seem to relax myself, to keep my patience in check. I haven't said anything to Hitomi or Keiko-chan about it over our Link. Not even moon gazing helps as much as it used to. I just feel so on edge.../div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "Such impatience. Though I am eager for our reunion, I'm at least making an effort~."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" The sound of that detestable voice causes me to look about for the source. On reflex, I unseal my power; ready for anything./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" Eventually, Lazaro comes into my line of sight. That same tied back green hair, and those same golden eyes. But I'm well aware he isn't really there as soon as I see him. A mental projection./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "You've grown considerably," he says. "And to think its only been a few months since we last encountered one another."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" I have no words of greeting for him, nor anything less than indescribable contempt./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" I respond to him. "I don't recall ever considering you an acquaintance; let alone a respectable enemy."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "Enemies. Such a base label for our particular opposition," he says, wagging his finger at me. "The Amethyst-eyed, natural born Hybrid Successor, and the Eternal Satori with power over souls. A more appropriate label would be 'rivals', don't you think?"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" He walks toward me; and I have half a mind to terminate his projection./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "How are the nightmares treating you? Hard to deal with it appears, all things considered."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "As if you don't know. It's your fault that I have to deal with them every night!"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "My fault?" Lazaro lets out a chuckle. "On the contrary; I did you a favor. What's a good villain without an equally good hero? Suffering. It's a necessity for every living thing on the planet to grow past their limitations. Not a complete guarantee, I won't deny that. But by that reasoning, I can't have you falling to pieces so easily; at least not yet."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" I form an Ice Kunai in my left hand and direct it at his throat. I haven't forgotten what I'm threateningspan style="line-height: 16.5pt;", but I don't care. Anything to relieve this unbearable anger./span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" Lazaro chuckles once more; unconcerned. "There's a certain beauty to be had with anger. Amazing how well it brings out your eyes. That murderous glare; filled with so much murderous intent. The expression suits you; truly it does."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "Shut your mouth! You keep talking and talking, but all I hear is deliberate nonsense! Not that it matters what your goal is; once we have you in our sights, you're a dead man!"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" Lazaro's gaze seems to become cold as he narrows his eyes at me; though it's hard to tell with him. But that sickening smile doesn't fade from his lips./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "My goal, dear little Hikaru, is chaos. Hence, 'rivals. You and I are the same."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "The same..?"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "Yin and Yang, Light and Dark, Order and Chaos,... Spirit and Shadow. It's a natural opposition; predetermined since the beginning of time. We are opposites; you and I. Yet we're also the same; representatives of our two sides of the cosmic spectrum called equilibrium. That on it's own is why I harbor such an interest in you. That, and much much more."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" His gaze seems to focus on my chest in particular, where the Mark of Spirit crosses./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "Successors only possess power over four categories of worldly nature. Sure, there was once a man with three Nature's of the Soul among three of those four elements. But you. You're the first Successor to control a fifth. What's more, you're the first with power over an element that makes up one-half of all souls: Spirit. A wild card made flesh. That is what you are." His grin seems to widen. "However.../div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" Without warning, he grabs my arm and knocks me to the ground. With my body pinned beneath him; arms restrained, I can't fight him off./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" Wait... I shouldn't be able to touch him, much less feel him. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" I struggle to fight him off. "What is this..?!"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "Surprise may only be natural. Your mind might not have realized it, but, at the moment, your body is fully aware..."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" This isn't reality..?!/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" But I left..! With how much trouble I had getting to sleep, I would have thought.../div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" Then that means,...I never left the hotel?/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "Dream eaters have quite the advantage; being able to manifest in ones subconscious and affect them physically. I can have such fun with this soul's power. Imagine the sort of things I would be able to do to you right now, in the one instant you are most vulnerable..."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "You sick, evil, freak..!"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "And speaking of which;" Lazaro begins again, his grin replaced by a frown, "do you honestly think you have much of a chance as you are now? You're smart, but your mind is weak. You're strong, yet your heart is frail. If you come at me like that, then the climax of our little game is going to be just downright disappointing."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" I curse just how right he is. If I can't even fight him off in a dream, then how am I supposed to deal with him in reality?/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" I know better than before what he's capable of. Two years back, atop the Tokyo Skytree, I attacked him with everything I had. I was confident that I could take him out and avoid fighting Nozuki; one of my predecessors. But it wasn't enough. He overwhelmed me with barely any effort. And even when I landed a killing blow, he just came back in a new body./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" All because of the souls devoured by that stone. I don't know how he's able to do it, but it's no different than defiling a gravestone. As long as he has that stupid obsidian, he's virtually invincible. How can he even use it?/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "Not only that," Lazaro begins to state, "but there's one other matter that's taken root."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" I ask, "What are you talking about..?"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" His grin returns. "Don't act as though you're unaware. I know you can feel it. Hitomi Kamiya and Keiko Nagahashi both remain unaffected by it. But, the amount of negative emotion you hold inside is causing it to advance with each passing moment."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" ...I can't grasp what he's getting at. He has to be lying. I haven't felt a thing./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "You won't feel anything, not yet," he says; answering my thought. "Because the part of you that's being afflicted is your soul; the very culmination of who you are."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" My soul is...afflicted with something?/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "So, let's make a wager. As the erosion continues, it will tear and eat away at your mind and spirit until nothing is left. The victory condition is obvious for you. If you can overcome it, you get the souls in this obsidian AND the opportunity to try shattering it again. But, if you break under it and it overtakes you..." His eyes seem to shimmer; as if to display the evil within this sickening existence. "...my trophy is your body AND your soul."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" What..?/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" My soul's one thing, but why my body with it? No, even then, what he just told me is equivalent to my soul is going to be destroyed./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "Until then, give me something that makes me look forward to destroying you. Until we meet once again,...Alexandra."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" ..!/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" Hearing him call me by that name causes me to snap. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!" As I scream out in fury, the storm of lightning that follows causes him to dissipate./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" After that, my surroundings go black. I can't see anything. But I can still hear his laughter. That mocking laugh that makes me furious just hearing style="line-height: 16.5pt;" I rear up to send off another one into the abysmal darkness./span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" But when I glimpse my hand, whatever fury I feel is replaced with shock and terror./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" It's... It's turned black, all the way up my forearm. And it's slowly growing further along my arm./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" It resembles that of one of the more Primal Husks.../div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" I cry out; my horrified scream echoing in the pitch black dark./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" This is what he was talking about...span style="line-height: 16.5pt;" /span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" span style="line-height: 16.5pt;"What's happening to me..?! What's going to happen to me...?!/span/div 


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter 10: "I Love You"_**

 _6/3 New York City, New York USA 5:45 AM Times Square Hotel_

I wake up in a cold sweat. As I look around, I see that I really never left my room; to sit on the balcony or anything. But my heart is pounding rapidly, as if threatening to explode from my chest.

I take deep breaths to try calming myself. Then, I look at my right arm.

Up my forearm had turned a progressing pitch-black in my dream, but now... Now it looked normal. Completely, totally normal.

"Was it Lazaro? It had to have been one if his tricks..."

...Even though I say as much, it left an unfavorable impression on my psyche.

It is true that touching it, even three people at once, had to have had some form of consequence, even if the Oblivion Stone's influence was forced to split among us three. But if it is affecting me negatively, wouldn't I have noticed something two years back; sometime after that week? For as long as it's been, not a single symptom has cropped up.

"-it will tear and eat away at your mind and spirit until nothing is left."

Lazaro's words resound in my head. It makes me consider that maybe there haven't been any physical symptoms. And there probably never will be.

...It couldn't have to do with that nightmare I keep having, could it? I didn't start having it until a year ago. Then, my arm turning black in that dream just now-...

As I question it, I feel an unexplainable fear and an ever present discomfort wrench tight in my chest.

Lee isn't here, so I suppose he went to work. That leaves me alone for much of the day.

"I need a hot bath," I sigh; my thoughts leaving me more exasperated and anxious than I already was.

...

"Alexandra..."

I mumble the name back to myself. Just doing so fills me with resentment.

"That's not my name..."

I head to the bathroom and run some warm water. After undressing, I ease my way into it, and end up soaking more than washing.

Even as I bathe, nothing changes. All I can do is think back on all that's happened so far. And not a single thought is relaxing. I've tried, but I can't. I tried in Brazil, but still nothing. Thinking about it; that was probably around the time this anxiety started.

I can't relax. I can't clear my head. Every time that I've tried now, the result's been the same. Since what happened in Tokyo, I can't afford to.

Our still being in New York on its own is a waste of precious time, even if we don't have much of a choice.

I let out a sigh.

I want to contact Hitomi, or Keiko-chan, anyone. But as I am now, all I'd do is worry them. Especially Hitomi...

...And yet out of everyone I know; every time I feel this way, I need her most of all...

As I'm thinking that, a familiar voice speaks up via Mental Link. "Hey, Hika-tan. You're not busy right now, are you?"

...right as she entered my thoughts.

I hadn't wanted to disturb Hitomi, but it's a welcome coincidence. I could almost feel myself blush. Though, it could be the heat of the bath water.

"N-No," I answer somewhat flustered, "I'm just bathing at the moment."

"Oh..." is all I hear from her end. The way it sounded, I have a good idea of what she has in her mind.

"And exactly what did you just picture?"

"...Guilty as charged," she chuckles sheepishly. "But, it's not like it's something I haven't already seen several times."

"That was before I left; four years to be exact! I've changed since then, so you know! My ch-..!"

I cut myself off; realizing where this conversation would be going.

On the other end, Hitomi laughs. "Oh man, I can only imagine how red your face must be right now. It's not like anyone else can hear us without tapping the link, so don't get so worked up. It's pretty late anyway."

"Th-That may be the case, but still!"

"Don't get mad at me. You were the one about to go into detail."

I swear, she likes pulling things like this. Two years and nothing's changed...

But though I may pout about it, I can't help but smile at that. "Big dummy..."

I feel as if all the anxiety had just vanished. It's still there, I know. But just talking to Hitomi like this seems to never fail at alleviating it. It makes me feel homesick, if nothing else.

"So," she begins, "New York, huh? What's it like?"

"Not all that different from Tokyo. Though personally, I've had to stick to the roofs just to get around."

"As much as I wanna believe that, I doubt you wouldn't even without a reason..."

"Either way, I'm not too much for staying here much longer."

"Huh. That doesn't sound like you. With your curious streak, I thought you'd be all over seeing the sights..."

"I'm trying my best to be patient, but we have a trail again. If we have to waste another month because of 'funds', then we'll have missed whatever chance we have now."

"But, say you didn't have to wait. Hika-tan, do you really think you can do it?"

The question feels as if that anxiety has gripped onto my back. I recall the dream, and how he overtook me in my own sub-conscious.

"Lazaro contacted me in my dreams just before..."

I gasp, cutting myself off. I hadn't meant to say anything about it, it just slipped.

On the other end, Hitomi had gone silent; as if processing what I said. I know better that she's worried.

And almost as if in an instant, her voice comes through in a tone both panicked and angry. "He didn't do anything to you, did he?!"

"N-No, I'm perfectly fine. At least, I think I am..."

"You 'think'?"

The whole time, I'm looking at my right arm. The black that had engulfed it in the dream still bothers me down to the core. But I'm sure that...

"I-It's nothing," I respond with a sigh. "But since you brought it up, I'm not even close to able. My mind and my spirit aren't strong enough..."

Dio, a hybrid that I fought during that week two years ago, warned me about this. He said that in order to beat Lazaro, I needed a strong mind and an equally strong soul. I respect and admire him greatly, and I've taken his words to heart. But I'm still nowhere close. If he could overtake me in a dream, what are my chances against him in reality?

"You'll find a way. It is you after all..."

"And what if I don't..?"

"Since when are you a pessimist? Last I checked; you're the girl who stopped a huge corpse monster hundreds of times your size from collapsing on Takamatsu, and us, with a single kick. Not only that, but you single-handedly beat your own ancestor in a one-on-one fight; with, might I add, a power you only awakened to six days before. If you could do all that, then you can totally stick it to Lazaro."

"It's not so simple though... Hitomi,-..."

She cuts me off. "I'm not saying it is. I'm just telling you, don't doubt yourself like that. Besides; you're the one that always said anything is possible."

...Hitomi's words make me conscious of what I had been saying.

I guess I really am worse off than I thought. I nearly broke my own rule by sliding into doubt. But even so, what am I supposed to do? It's not as though I can just meditate the days away, and then my soul and mind will grow stronger. I'd be thinking clearer, sure, but that's not what I need.

"Listen, I'm gonna try and get some sleep now. If you got something bothering you, then Hikaru, don't hesitate to talk to me about it. Alright?"

"Alright. I love you, Hitomi..."

I cover my mouth, even though they weren't vocal, as soon as I say that single phrase. I feel so embarrassed; letting those four significant words slip again.

She no sooner responds, "Yeah. You too, Hikaru," before the link goes silent. The way she says it didn't sound apprehensive. Not only that, but she only calls me without her nickname for me when she's emotionally intimate.

I've known Hitomi for four years now. I know better just how passionate and sincere she is. After all, she was, and in a sense still is, my best friend.

Even when we first kissed, I mean it when I say I love her. I've never used the word 'love' and not meant it. But even so, I'm ashamed that I let it slip again. We're both still too young for that level of intimacy...

I sigh; sinking my body further into the water out of embarrassment. "Before you know it, we'll turn into one of 'those' couples..."

Yet even so, I'm happy I can say it to Hitomi. So much so; that the weight of my anxiety seems almost non-existent.

As I sit in the bath, I look at my body. My more inappropriate parts have started changing in one way or another; in shape, or even size. I've grown a few inches taller; though I doubt Hitomi isn't still taller than me. Even my hair is starting to grow past my shoulders.

I mumble to myself, "Will she still like me when she sees me again..?"

...it's the first time I've ever been worried about my looks. But then; before I confessed my feelings for Hitomi, I had never had a physical or emotional interest in anyone.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Chapter 11: Curious Encounter_**

 _9:54 AM Manhattan_

After I get dressed, eat breakfast, and grab my bag, I head out and around the city. Lee told me to stay put when we first got here, but I hate being cooped up in one place.

And regardless, It's not as if I ever planned on sticking to the streets and sidewalks. I can learn the layout better from high places, and get where I need to a lot faster.

From up here, leaping from roof to roof, I can see everything and feel both the sun at its hottest and the summer breeze at its coolest. The crowds of people below traveling place to place, the abundant traffic in the roads and intersections, and, unknown to those same people, the youkai wandering about in broad daylight; some completely invisible to their eyes, while others just blend in effortlessly.

It's nice and all, but I'd really rather not have to stay in this city for months on end, waiting until Lee makes the funds for a trip by plane. If we both get paying work, then we can leave sooner.

There's just one overly apparent problem...

I can cook, wash dishes, clean, lift, get around, and organize. But when it comes to something like work, the deciding factor for me at the moment is my age. If it weren't for that, then I'd be able to help out effectively instead of twiddling my thumbs waiting. I just hate sitting still when there are things that I can do.

As I'm on the move, I come to a roof just outside of a public library.

I have my stuff with me in my bag. I guess it wouldn't hurt to get some studying done. I don't wanna get held back a year when I return home.

I jump down and land in an dark alley, so as not to draw attention to myself. I do startle a couple of guys that were standing in it, but I pay them no mind as I cross the street to the library. After all, who would believe them?

 _10:13 AM Manhattan Branch Public Library_

Once I walked through the door, I pulled out the list that Kirigaya-sensei helped me compile. Key school subjects basically; mathematics, science, history, social studies, etc.

Afterwards, I walked around browsing each section for what I needed. I've had plenty of time to study a majority of what Sensei listed under each subject, so it isn't too difficult to narrow down my next choice. The only real challenge is finding what I need for each.

I don't want to ask for help, since I'm supposed to be keeping a low profile. But even then, I'm having a relatively hard time finding the sections I'm looking for.

As I'm searching, I overhear some chatter.

"He was amazing right," one woman exclaimed in a hushed voice.

"Definitely," another replied. "It seems like everyone's daughters and their sisters have a crush on him too."

"Typical at their age. He really is talented, and quite a handsome young man."

They are hushed, but I can still make out some of what's being said. I can't help but listen in while I'm browsing.

"Still," the first woman says, "you wouldn't expect a magician's act to be so young. What is he? Thirteen or fourteen years old?"

"When you ask something like that, it makes me think you want him dating Darla."

"O-Of course not!"

"Right. Even if that were true, that Kessler boy is quite a charmer. I can only imagine how many girls want a piece of him."

A magician, hmm..?

Is that all?

It sounds like fun, but I've seen a little too many unbelievable things to consider sitting through a magic show. Whoever this Kessler is though, it sounds like he's a big hit.

"Some kid is 'amazing'? If you ask me, I'd rather see it up close. Better than listenin' to nothing but gossip."

I got so distracted, the person behind me gives me a start. I look back behind me to an ebonette girl in a red tube-top and white shorts and black leggings, at least a few years older than me, leaning against the opposing book shelf.

"Don't you think so," she asks; continuing from her previous statement.

Is she talking to me...?

She isn't looking right at me, and there's no one else in this section aisle of the library.

I respond, "W-Well sure. Sometimes you need evidence before you take someone's word for it. Though, there are some things that can't be accurately proven, even with what little evidence there is..."

"Like the existence of aliens or a god almighty, right?" At last, she glances my way. "Skepticism aside, you look like the type that looks into whatever she's curious about like a dog on a scent. School's not out yet, so what are you doing out and about?"

"I'm...actually not from this city; or the U.S for that matter, so..."

"Relax," she says with a laugh. "I'm just messing with you, it's friggin' summer. Still; travelling around, seeing the sights, experiencing new things. I do a bit of that myself, so I guess that makes us kindred spirits, in a way."

She seems friendly enough, I'll give her that. But I'm having a hard time getting her intent straight. She's a bit of an...

...What's the word? Not 'enigma', not 'mystery'... It was on the tip of my tongue...

"From what I hear, this Kessler kid holds his performances every weekend at around 6:30 in the evening. If you're free, how bout meeting up on 42nd Street to check it out, uh..."

She cuts herself off, realizing she never asked my name.

"Hikaru Tsuchimiya. And, I don't really mind all that much..."

She chuckles slightly with a grin. "Name's Shino Morikawa. Sounds like we got a date then, Tsuchimiya. Later."

With that, she walks away; leaving the section.

She was...uncomfortably casual, even without the straight up first name usage. I couldn't help getting a sense of déjà vu the whole time.

"Reminds me of Naru-san," I quietly mutter. "I think my stomach just turned a little.."

That aside, I won't deny being curious. I've always wanted to see a magic act. I know how that sounds, what with my recent experiences, but sometimes false things can be entertaining.

After I find the books I need, I sit at a nearby table and begin studying. It's quiet now; with only the sounds of footsteps, closing books, and occasional whispers permeating the silent air.

Peaceful. Enough so that I can focus on what I need to for five to six hours; not that I plan to loiter for as long.

...

"Maybe it's a little too peaceful," I quietly chuckle to myself, unable to stop myself thinking about Hitomi.

It's funny, I never used to get distracted in such a way. I guess I'm just as anxious to get back to Tokyo.

Kid's not quite what I expected. A total bookworm from the looks of it; doesn't even look like she can handle herself in a fight. And red wasn't anywhere nearby either.

She looks like her photo, but for a kid like that to have a bounty on her head...

Then again, looks can be deceiving. I lucked out she's the adventurous type. If I can get her alone, it'll be easy pickings. That just leaves red.

I hear a whistle from up ahead; on the way to where I parked my bike. Some guy I've never met before walks over and blocks my way.

"Ya lost, babe?"

...Of course. How cliche can assholes like this get?

One of the guys behind me pipes up. "Hows about hanging with us for awhile? Let us show you some of the good spots, and have some fun?"

"Thanks, but no thanks. I got things to do."

"Come on, don't be like that. We won't keep ya too long. Promise."

One of them makes it a point to grab my ass.

...Why am I even giving them the chance? Apparently, the same bozo can't keep his hands off; feelin' what I got tucked away.

"Whatcha got back here?"

I grab the asshole by his wrist, nice and tight. And without any trouble, I break it.

He falls against the alley wall, screaming and cursing as he clutches his wrist in extreme pain.

"Shit! What the hell?!"

Before any of the other two can approach me, I pull out one of my custom guns and point it directly at the bigger one of them, walking towards him. The pansies start shaking like a leaf after seeing either the nosel, or the blade jutting out below it.

"Talk about underwhelming. Nah... Maybe 'disgusting and disappointing'? Hmm... Nope. 'Pathetic'. That sounds about right."

I keep my gun trained on the bigger guy, aiming it right under his chin with the blade poking at his throat slightly.

"You're friend their got off easy," I say, nodding to the one with his wrist broken, "but whatever happens to you sleazeballs depends entirely on my mood. So, how about you move aside and let me through, keep your hands at your sides, and I won't blow a new hole in your skull or cut you a second mouth? Your call. Best you choose wisely."

I can see him sweating like crazy as he moves aside, tripping over himself with his back against the wall.

Smart decision.

The three of them just stare at me as I walk through to the other side. I think I saw one of them literally piss himself.

"So disgusting," I mutter to myself.

It pisses me off to know that the world we live in is full of trash like these guys. Not that I give a damn what happens to it, one way or another...


	12. Chapter 12

**_Chapter 13: What's The Magic Word?_**

 _6/8 42nd Street Duke Theater 6:15 PM_

I'm a little surprised to see that she arrived before me as I pull up. Talk about punctual...

I park just in front of her, in an open spot by the curb.

"Shino," she says; as if she's surprised to see me.

I scoff. "What? Didn't expect me to show up when I'm the one that set the time and place?"

"N-No. Nothing like that..."

She seems off from the last time I saw her. Like, more off than before.

"I'm sorry," she says rubbing her arm. "My mind just hasn't been in the right place lately..."

"Hey, no biggie. Let's get inside before the good seats are gone."

I lead the way into the theater, to secure some good front row seats. Depending on how tonight goes, I need to find a good excuse to get her alone.

On the way in, I'm about tempted to ask about her wearing a scarf in the middle of summer and the sports tape around her hands. But I hold off. I get the feeling the answer will tire me out just hearing it...

 _6:27 PM_

Place is jam packed with people. It was tough getting seats in the front row.

Whatever kinda act this Kessler kid has going, the fact every row is filled with people speaks for itself. And about a majority of them seem like head-over-heels fangirls.

Well, at least my companion/target isn't apart of that majority. Would make this a lot more annoying. I'm about liable to shoot one of 'em right now just to shut them up.

The girl in question suddenly pipes up. "I'm not really in a position to ask, but are you okay?"

"Just a headache from the screeching sirens in back," I answer; my head pounding like some idiot confused it for a drum.

I look at Hikaru, unable to wrap my head around how she's dressed. It bugs me so much I can't help it anymore.

So I ask her, "What about you? Aren't you hot?"

She looks at me confused, before looking down and tugging her scarf. "Oh, you mean this."

"I'm gonna take that to mean you wear it everyday..."

The way she's holding onto it, I'm guessing it's important to her. I can understand that feeling...

Gift from someone close that passed away most likely.

The clock strikes 6:30 PM. The lights dim and everything goes quiet.

But nothing happens...

From what I heard, these gigs the kid puts on usually start right on the mark. Honestly, I'm a little disappointed. This turned out to be a total waste of time and planning.

"When I could be doing something better than this," I mutter with a sigh. "We might as well jet."

"Wait."

This girl must have a shit ton of patience to wanna stick around longer. When I look back at her, it looks like she's focusing on something on stage.

I look where she is, and I hear the footsteps echo throughout the theater as some blonde kid with short hair in a tacky rainbow shirt and blue jeans slowly walks across the stage. He's cute, but that shirt could ruin someone's eyes...

He stops center stage. And with one eye open, it looks like he's looking out into the audience. With how some of these girls are whispering things like 'Oh my gawd, he's looking at me', this kid must be the main event; Kessler.

A smile spreads across his lips. Then he yells aloud two random words. "Sakura Petals!"

At those two completely random words, cherry blossom petals just suddenly start falling from the ceiling. It's a little dark and it's hard to tell if there's some gimmick behind it, but everyone in the audience seems taken by the sudden gentle shower of petals in the building.

A rain of flower petals...

Knowing that it's fake, I'm not all that impressed.

But one glance at Hikaru, and I see that she's more awestruck than I am; if not just as much as everyone else. Either she's never seen a sakura tree back in Nihon, or she's seeing something that I'm not. Or she's one of those whimsical types that'll believe anything...

I look back on stage, seeing that he's now standing at the edge of it right in front of us. It's not hard to tell his attention's on my brunette companion.

He says another seemingly random set of words, "White Violet," as he holds his hand out to Hikaru.

The next minute, his once-empty hand is holding some kinda flower. Just, literally out of thin-air.

He kneels down on one knee, and offers it to Hikaru; who looks pretty blown away as she takes it from his hand.

He just smiles and winks at her before turning back around and heading to center stage. I can hear a few of the girls around us grumbling in jealousy.

"I can see quite a few new faces in the audience," the kid says; his voice sounding through the mic in his ear, loud and clear. "I'll be sure all you guys and gals get a show you'll never forget! And trust me when I say that I'm not your average magician, with cheap, cliche, long winded as hell incantations! And if you don't believe me, well... By the end, you'll be questioning a lot more than you would at your typical magic attraction."

Kessler lets out a laugh, before he makes what sounds like his big declaration and a cue with a big grin and gleam in his eye.

"You all ready?! Cause it's SHOW TIME!"

As soon as he shouts it out, the falling sakura petals all start flying in a torrent around him.

Everyone in the audience starts shouting and applauding excitedly as the show gets underway. All except for Hikaru; who, as I glance at her, has yet to take her eyes off the flower he gave her.

Her face doesn't look like she's looking for some explanation, but more like she's astonished by whatever answer she must have found; whatever it was...

How do I know that?

This girl has a painfully honest face. Pretty rare trait for the most part, but that just means she's one of those easy to fool types...

Either way, makes my job that much easier.

The show goes on for a good while. Kessler and his assistant pull off quite a few decent tricks. It isn't none of that cliche shit, like pulling a rabbit from a hat, or sawing some chick in half. Though, the only cliche trick would have to have been the disappearing act he pulled with the little 'escaping a box routine.

And even after that, he showed everyone how he managed to get out right before an absurd amount of swords stabbed him through the box.

And even then, no one did much else beside applaud and question, except the skeptics in the audience; not including myself.

It took awhile, but I actually managed to figure out the kid's act. Just cause I'm a bounty hunter by trade doesn't mean I haven't had a few run-in's with supernatural crap.

But hell, anyone with a high spiritual sensitivity can tell at a glance. Our kid magician, Kessler, isn't all that human. Course, he's not all youkai either.

But damn is he flashy as all hell, and not just because of that rainbow dye shirt he's wearing. Seriously; that gaudy cloth is making my eyes hurt with all the light on him...


	13. Chapter 13

**_Chapter 13: What's The Magic Word?_**

 _6/8 42nd Street Duke Theater 6:15 PM_

I'm a little surprised to see that she arrived before me as I pull up. Talk about punctual...

I park just in front of her, in an open spot by the curb.

"Shino," she says; as if she's surprised to see me.

I scoff. "What? Didn't expect me to show up when I'm the one that set the time and place?"

"N-No. Nothing like that..."

She seems off from the last time I saw her. Like, more off than before.

"I'm sorry," she says rubbing her arm. "My mind just hasn't been in the right place lately..."

"Hey, no biggie. Let's get inside before the good seats are gone."

I lead the way into the theater, to secure some good front row seats. Depending on how tonight goes, I need to find a good excuse to get her alone.

On the way in, I'm about tempted to ask about her wearing a scarf in the middle of summer and the sports tape around her hands. But I hold off. I get the feeling the answer will tire me out just hearing it...

 _6:27 PM_

Place is jam packed with people. It was tough getting seats in the front row.

Whatever kinda act this Kessler kid has going, the fact every row is filled with people speaks for itself. And about a majority of them seem like head-over-heels fangirls.

Well, at least my companion/target isn't apart of that majority. Would make this a lot more annoying. I'm about liable to shoot one of 'em right now just to shut them up.

The girl in question suddenly pipes up. "I'm not really in a position to ask, but are you okay?"

"Just a headache from the screeching sirens in back," I answer; my head pounding like some idiot confused it for a drum.

I look at Hikaru, unable to wrap my head around how she's dressed. It bugs me so much I can't help it anymore.

So I ask her, "What about you? Aren't you hot?"

She looks at me confused, before looking down and tugging her scarf. "Oh, you mean this."

"I'm gonna take that to mean you wear it everyday..."

The way she's holding onto it, I'm guessing it's important to her. I can understand that feeling...

Gift from someone close that passed away most likely.

The clock strikes 6:30 PM. The lights dim and everything goes quiet.

But nothing happens...

From what I heard, these gigs the kid puts on usually start right on the mark. Honestly, I'm a little disappointed. This turned out to be a total waste of time and planning.

"When I could be doing something better than this," I mutter with a sigh. "We might as well jet."

"Wait."

This girl must have a shit ton of patience to wanna stick around longer. When I look back at her, it looks like she's focusing on something on stage.

I look where she is, and I hear the footsteps echo throughout the theater as some blonde kid with short hair in a tacky rainbow shirt and blue jeans slowly walks across the stage. He's cute, but that shirt could ruin someone's eyes...

He stops center stage. And with one eye open, it looks like he's looking out into the audience. With how some of these girls are whispering things like 'Oh my gawd, he's looking at me', this kid must be the main event; Kessler.

A smile spreads across his lips. Then he yells aloud two random words. "Sakura Petals!"

At those two completely random words, cherry blossom petals just suddenly start falling from the ceiling. It's a little dark and it's hard to tell if there's some gimmick behind it, but everyone in the audience seems taken by the sudden gentle shower of petals in the building.

A rain of flower petals...

Knowing that it's fake, I'm not all that impressed.

But one glance at Hikaru, and I see that she's more awestruck than I am; if not just as much as everyone else. Either she's never seen a sakura tree back in Nihon, or she's seeing something that I'm not. Or she's one of those whimsical types that'll believe anything...

I look back on stage, seeing that he's now standing at the edge of it right in front of us. It's not hard to tell his attention's on my brunette companion.

He says another seemingly random set of words, "White Violet," as he holds his hand out to Hikaru.

The next minute, his once-empty hand is holding some kinda flower. Just, literally out of thin-air.

He kneels down on one knee, and offers it to Hikaru; who looks pretty blown away as she takes it from his hand.

He just smiles and winks at her before turning back around and heading to center stage. I can hear a few of the girls around us grumbling in jealousy.

"I can see quite a few new faces in the audience," the kid says; his voice sounding through the mic in his ear, loud and clear. "I'll be sure all you guys and gals get a show you'll never forget! And trust me when I say that I'm not your average magician, with cheap, cliche, long winded as hell incantations! And if you don't believe me, well... By the end, you'll be questioning a lot more than you would at your typical magic attraction."

Kessler lets out a laugh, before he makes what sounds like his big declaration and a cue with a big grin and gleam in his eye.

"You all ready?! Cause it's SHOW TIME!"

As soon as he shouts it out, the falling sakura petals all start flying in a torrent around him.

Everyone in the audience starts shouting and applauding excitedly as the show gets underway. All except for Hikaru; who, as I glance at her, has yet to take her eyes off the flower he gave her.

Her face doesn't look like she's looking for some explanation, but more like she's astonished by whatever answer she must have found; whatever it was...

How do I know that?

This girl has a painfully honest face. Pretty rare trait for the most part, but that just means she's one of those easy to fool types...

Either way, makes my job that much easier.

The show goes on for a good while. Kessler and his assistant pull off quite a few decent tricks. It isn't none of that cliche shit, like pulling a rabbit from a hat, or sawing some chick in half. Though, the only cliche trick would have to have been the disappearing act he pulled with the little 'escaping a box routine.

And even after that, he showed everyone how he managed to get out right before an absurd amount of swords stabbed him through the box.

And even then, no one did much else beside applaud and question, except the skeptics in the audience; not including myself.

It took awhile, but I actually managed to figure out the kid's act. Just cause I'm a bounty hunter by trade doesn't mean I haven't had a few run-in's with supernatural crap.

But hell, anyone with a high spiritual sensitivity can tell at a glance. Our kid magician, Kessler, isn't all that human. Course, he's not all youkai either.

But damn is he flashy as all hell, and not just because of that rainbow dye shirt he's wearing. Seriously; that gaudy cloth is making my eyes hurt with all the light on him...


	14. Chapter 14

**_Chapter 14: Deja Vu_**

I honestly didn't expect much when I first heard about him. But at a glance and in his tricks so far, I can feel this really prevalent spiritual aura.

Kotodama. I never would have thought I'd see it with my own eyes, let alone as a half-breed! It's spectacular! Out of everything I've read about, that's the one breed of youkai that caught my attention the most of any!

...And yet, sense I'm a hybrid myself and with what I've seen thus far, just thinking such a thing feels really weird. Like, 'embarrassed and ashamed of myself' weird...

But regardless, I'm finally seeing it! The same type of existence that spawned from a belief in words alone! I'm beyond impressed! I should be used to these things, but I've never once seen anything like this~!

On the other hand, Shino doesn't seem all that impressed. I can't help but wonder if she knows what she's seeing or if she thinks there's a gimmick behind Kessler's performance. I'd imagine the latter might not be too far off, what with the crooked frown and the quirked brow on her face.

 _7:55 PM_

With the show having ended, the two of us leave the theater.

"I've never had an interest in these types of performances," I exclaim excitedly, "but this really made my night!"

"Sure you're not a little too over-enthusiastic," Shino asks; her voice sounding with disagreement.

"Well, I guess he was a bit of a show-off..."

It might just be a typical magic show thing, but the whole performance seemed to equate to flashy tricks. But the fact that I still have the white violet Kessler gave me proves that he really was utilizing Kotodama; not to sound like a broken record or anything...

Every part of me wants to argue to Shino that there were no gimmicks, but that would just be pointless. Real or not, it's not like everyone in the world can detect the supernatural by sight alone.

"So, ever been on a motorcycle," she asks.

"Not really, but no thanks. I'd rather not impose when I can get back on my own."

Shino straddles her bike; picking up her helmet from the seat. "Suit yourself. Some real creepos tend to skulk at this hour, so you'd be better off-..."

As soon as she says that, a scream resounds through the air. It sounded like it was coming from somewhere behind the theater.

"Case in point," Shino sighs.

Not wasting a second, I bolt off down the alley by the theater.

"Sorry! Thanks for today, it was fun," I yell back to her.

I know I left her high and dry, but this takes precedence. I can only imagine how this looks to her.

I wait until I'm out of sight to unseal my power. A scream like that could have been because of anything; from Husks to worse. It never hurts to be prepared.

Once I get around to the back, I feel like a grade-A idiot. Not Husks, not even worse. Just a group of tough-guys surrounding Kessler; who's backed against the door backstage.

With how loud he screamed earlier, I was honestly expecting the two formers...

One of them grabs him by the collar and lifts him up off the ground. "You seriously think someone's gonna run to your rescue?"

Kessler chuckles nervously. "Probably not, but you can't blame a guy for trying..."

I would say he doesn't really need rescuing, but I guess he doesn't want anyone knowing it's for real.

I approach the group surrounding him; guys and girls mixed in among them.

And I sigh while scratching my cheek, "Just make this easy and leave. I'd rather not waste my time dealing with you idiots."

They all look to me, and it goes without saying I hit a few nerves. I guess it's true. No matter where you go, there are always people like this.

"You lost or somethin' little girl," one of the tough-girls says.

"Looks like we got a hero on our hands," a guy says mockingly.

Another guy lets out a chuckle. "And a real cutie at that. We could have some real fun with her."

Another of the girls groans in disgust at the other guy. Well, it looks like I can agree with one of them at least.

Sick of hearing them prattle on, I move quicker than they can keep up and knee the guy holding Kessler in his stomach. Since I'm currently unsealed, I had to hold back a little bit. But only a little bit.

He drops Kessler and lurches over, holding his stomach as he passes out. Meanwhile his friends stand in clear shock at what they just witnessed.

I glance over at Kessler. "Are you okay?"

He nods, but looks completely dumbfounded. Though, it's not hard to figure out why. So much for a low-profile...

Well, not that it matters either way.

"Easy now. I'd really rather not hurt such a-."

I turn a glare on him, ready for if he tries anything. And he reacts in an unexpected way.

His eyes go wide with fear, and he starts trembling. He was looking my way, but not directly at me. There are only two of us here, and I didn't use my power, so who or what could he be looking at?

Finally, he runs away screaming; as if he'd seen a monster. The girls that were with them follow shortly after out of embarrassment of the guys; leaving the one I knocked the wind out of.

...I don't really understand. I wasn't even planning to use my power on them, nor did I even. Why did he suddenly panic like that? I don't sense anything that would elicit that kind of reaction.

I hear footsteps coming from the way I came. "So this is where you ran to."

I look to see Shino running towards us.

...I wrap my arms around myself like my top had been torn off, in an attempt to hide my more conspicuous markings.

How am I supposed to explain this to her? There's literally nothing I can say about suddenly having these markings all over my body.

That's when I hear a gun-shot. It takes me seven seconds to register it, but afterward, a stabbing pain shoots throughout my right side. I don't even know who or where it came from.

But once I regain my focus, I see Shino holding what looks like a gun with some sort of blade mounted below the nozzle.

And she's aiming at me...

She swings the gun, and the blade seems to extend by a chain; as if it were a whip. I manage to jump back and avoid the cut, but then she does the same with her other hand; holding the same kind of gun/blade combination before shooting again.

I manage to avoid the blades, side-stepping and ducking back to avoid what could have been fatal. But while I evade the I bullets with my own two legs, I'm forced to use a Fire Wave to burn her barrage to ash.

Shino smirks as the blades on her gun retract back to their place under the nozzles. "It was worth getting close to you. All I had to go on was a picture, but now it's a sure thing."

She keeps her guns trained on me. I haven't heard a peep out of Kessler, and I can't afford to look back to check on him.

A smirk rest on her lips and her sights locked on me. "So, Tsuchimiya; dead, alive, or somewhere in between? Take your pick."

I'm at a total loss. But if anything, it's déjà vu all over again.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Legacy II - Chapter 15: Second Impression_**

I wasn't expecting this kinda luck, but these past few days have been pretty lucky. All that's missing is the red-head.

With the shots I sent her way, Tsuchimiya was totally stupefied. I was right in assuming she's easy to deceive. But from that look in those crystal-like eyes of hers, she's gone from total surprise to interrogator in five seconds flat.

"Explain yourself," she yells; her tone and glare antagonizing to say the least. "You're working with Lazaro, aren't you?!"

I shrug. "Don't know who the hell you're talking about. And honestly, I don't care to know. All that matters is that bringing you and your buddy in will get me the payday of a lifetime."

"A bounty hunter then...

"Bingo! You might actually know me by this name. Bullet-Edge."

"Bullet...Edge?" Tsuchimiya seems to thinks on it a bit. Not even a second passes before she answers matter-of-factly, "Not ringing any bells."

... ...

"W-Well... That's fine. Not everyone's been on a wanted poster and had me on their trail..."

I tried to play it off, but how bothered I am by that ended up showing through.

Way to kill an image. If it were Rai, he wouldn't have this kinda problem.

"Putting that aside," Tsuchimiya says; having gone from antagonistic to confused, "I don't recall Lee or myself doing anything to warrant anything like a bounty."

Honestly, there weren't really any details about the crime. The bounty was posted by some Russian guy, so I'm still in the dark. But they really want Tsuchimiya and red; dead or alive.

"You seem like a good kid, so why don't you just make this easy? Besides, I get paid more if I take you and red alive."

She closes her eyes, probably thinking. I expect her to give herself up. Having talked enough with Tsuchimiya, she's definitely the goody two-shoes type. She'll definitely go for it.

After about twelve seconds, she opens them back up. The look in her eyes is one I've seen more than enough to know for certain.

It's like fire and ice. Her body doesn't show much, but she's got the poise of a real fighter.

"I have someone I can't afford to stop pursuing. Sorry, but even if you insist on forcing me down, you'll find that's not an easy task to accomplish; human or not."

There's a certain weight behind her words.

Not that I give a shit. Just the fact that she's refusing makes me that much more eager.

"Have it your way. Makes things more interesting."

I get set to rip her a new one with the blades of my gun.

But before I can, I hear police sirens blaring in the distance. And their closing in on the theater.

I don't see that Kessler kid behind Tsuchimiya. I guess he squealed on us after he ran.

"Friggin' A! The last thing I need right now..."

Tsuchimiya leaps onto the side of the building and seems to jump up to the roof in steps. I fire off three shots in an attempt to knock her off, but she leaps over to the other building from the first, landing on the roof and out of my crosshairs.

I holster my twin guns, letting her go. "Gonna hafta bag her some other time..."

As much as I wanna track her movements, something tells me I'll have to lay low for awhile. I run back to my bike, and book it full-throttle.

 _10:08 PM The Pod_

I strip down and hit the shower soon as I walk through the door to my apartment. I didn't get to exert myself as much, but just watching that performance was exhausting enough.

I was a lot closer today than when I started. Still, I at least got a good look at her.

I never would've thought one of my prey would be another hybrid. Much less a Successor. With a combo like that, she's the cream of all crops.

She's got good reflexes and can really move when she needs to, but she lets her guard down way too easily when it comes to trusting strangers. And her eyes. She has the eyes of someone that would kill if she thought it necessary.

"For a kid, she might actually be dangerous," I say as I chuckle.

I've taken down enough crooks and assholes to make the name Bullet-Edge stick in some people's memories. Only a minority of them were anything close to challenging, some were even disappointing. But this time, I might actually have a fun challenge. A hybrid AND a Successor wrapped into one.

As I dry myself off, I sit down on the edge of the bed. On the table beside it sit my custom twin pistols. The first thing my eyes fall upon is the photo sitting next to those, of a young man with short black hair in a yellow turtleneck. My older brother; Kai Morikawa.

He was a great-guy. Considerate, loving, strong. He always took care of the both of us, even at the old orphanage. Back then, I didn't care who our parents were or if we ever got adopted.

Big bro was all the family I needed.

An image flashes through my mind. The image of Kai dying before my eyes. And any sort of reminiscence or excitement quickly turns to anger.

I sigh; tossing my towel on the nearby chair and turning out the lamp, with nothing to do besides stare at the ceiling naked until I fall asleep.

The face of the one responsible is clear in my mind.

"One day... When that day comes, I'll rip him apart..."


	16. Chapter 16

**_Chapter 16: Resemblance_**

 _6/9 Times Square Hotel 5:25 AM_

No one preparin' breakfast, no sound of the bath or dish water, no certain violet-eyed tween doin' her usual morning routine.

I go to her room to check on her, only to find the door slightly ajar.

Peakin' inside, I see Hikaru's clothes from yesterday laid out on the floor, and the girl in question laying on her side, curled up and still asleep.

Sleepin' in like this, when it comes to Little Hikaru, is ridiculously rare.

"Out like a light. Thinkin' about it, she went right to bed as soon as we got that bullet out last night..."

I don't know what all she did last night, but she had to have had fun to conk out like that. Guess that magic show she brought up was really something. In more ways than one...

When she walked in, I noticed a bit of blood on her top, along with a hole; like someone had shot her. The bullet wound wasn't closing up the way it should have; at least, not until the little sucker was removed. The wound healed up pretty good after the bullet came out, unsurprisingly.

But the fact she was shot at all begs the question. What exactly happened?

"At the very least," Kagu says, "she appears to be sleeping soundly."

"If at all. Last time, she wasn't even in her bed."

I let out a sigh.

I know how anxious she must be, since we've got a lead we can't afford to miss. She and I are in the same boat, after all. Seein' how peaceful she looks, it's the closest she's come to relaxed since we left Brazil.

"Just hang in there a while longer, Hikaru," I whisper.

If all goes well, we'll be able to book a flight back overseas. Then, it's just a matter of confirming where Lazaro's hiding away.

I shut the door back quietly to let her rest up, and head on to get myself ready for the day. Since I started, I've been puttin' in nothin' but overtime. No days off for this guy until I get us on point.

Before I head out the apartment, I glance briefly at the small bullet on the nearby table.

At first I thought since it was still lodged in there, it was keeping her from recovering without Spirit Regeneration. But as soon as it came out, it was apparent that whoever shot her did so with specially crafted bullets. The kind that can really put a dent in a pure youkai. Even being a dud now, it was still radiating a huge amount of spiritual energy when it was in her hip.

"Whoever it may have been," Kagu begins, "they may well have been aware of what Hikaru was."

I sigh inwardly. "Either way, she came out on the lucky end. If it had hit a vital spot, forget healin' that injury..."

Then again, I'm only guessing. Little Hikaru's a natural born half-youkai AND a Successor. It's pretty much still up in the air how high her vital endurance is in regard to both.

So far, she's usually come back with extensive injuries that would kill any normal person and lived to tell about it. Still, if her predecessors can die, I don't really see the point in arguing that she's unkillable. High odds the heart thing and even lopping off her head will do just that.

"If you aren't careful, you will give yourself nightmares."

"Har har. I didn't think gods had a sense of humor. And a cruel one at that..."

"I was merely stating a fact. I have seen how much you worry about her."

"Can ya blame me? She and I are practically family."

We're both after the same asshole, and we've both lost our families. If anything, on this little 'summer outing' of ours, we're all each other's got. Even if she's a pain to deal with sometimes.

Oddly enough, even though she's an orphan, every time I look at her, it's like lookin' at Yuzu-san.

It's only a little ways until my stop. I stare out the window of the bus, lost in thought.

A lot's happened since that week two years back. First, rampant activity from youkai had sky rocketed in Europe. The worst part of it is that none of them were in even close to the right state of mind. Just about every one of them were Husk's left by Lazaro's obsidian.

And now, we're entering some fairly new territory with these Hybrids. Since then, encounters with regular youkai have been more scarce than I expected. Almost like those incidents before were just a distraction.

Eventually, I glance something familiar out the corner of my eye. Shoulder-length straight crimson hair.

I jump up, trying to focus on what I had seen, and get a better look. But it's gone.

"What is it," Kagu asks, snapping me back to reality.

Shaking my head to clear away any sort of hallucination, I look again. It was gone.

"Nothing," I answer. "Somethin' caught my eye is all."

It was probably just my imagination. For a moment, it almost looked like Chinatsu Onee-chan.


	17. Chapter 17

**_Chapter 17: Hikaru's Day In_**

 _11:26 AM Times Square Hotel_

Even as I open my eyes, I have a hard time keeping them open. Every part of my body feels heavy, like it wants me to continue sleeping and not bother waking up.

It's a weird feeling. Despite the events of last night, even when I didn't exert myself as much, I'm still so tired.

Maybe I'm sick? No, I don't feel any sort of chill. And I don't feel weak, just really tired.

"...Is this what a lazy day is like?"

Despite my body's efforts to weigh me down in bed, I force myself upright, and try to force any energy I can with a stretch. Looking myself over, and then to the floor where my clothes from yesterday are laying haphazardly, I rub my teary eyes in an attempt to eliminate any leftover sleep.

I finally manage to get myself out of bed, and go to fix breakfast. When I see the time on the clock, I slap myself mentally with a sigh. "This is going to screw with my dietary clock for sure..."

The bullet Shino shot me with catches my eye, as it lays there on the nearby table. And the déjà vu comes back to me. This isn't the first time I've been betrayed; by someone I had just met in a library at that.

Granted; the last time, I could forgive that person because he had his own justifiable reasons.

"Maybe I should steer clear of libraries from now on?" As soon as I say it, I can't help but laugh abit. "Of course, it's probably nothing worth being cautious over. ...Probably..."

Regardless of that instance of paranoia, I make it my own choice to stay in for today and study. Until Lee gets home, I have the apartment to myself. We don't get visitors and none of the hotel staff pop in unless it's important, so I don't worry about changing out of what I slept in.

As I look through one of the history books I borrowed from the library the other day, while paying heed to what Kirigaya-sensei listed for me to study, so far my mind isn't wandering to other unrelated subjects.

I note down what I read for reference later. Rather; I note what sensei told me may be on the entrance exam for high school.

Of course, I may be better off noting everything. It's hard to say even then. So I don't bother neglecting even the smallest detail.

"Still, since I left in the midst of middle school, it feels a little unfair..."

As soon as I mutter that to myself, it's at that moment my thoughts distract me. I made the choice to leave all on my own, but that meant I had to miss out on a lot of things.

Another reason I haven't enrolled as a foreign exchange student at any schools outside Japan. I didn't and still don't want to go to any school without my friends. It might be a selfish and childish reason, but I stand by it.

Regardless, there's no point. We've never stayed anywhere longer than a month or so.

After a brief moment of thought, I manage to turn my focus back to my studies in full.

I want to be able to go to school with everyone again. They're just one more reason I need to be prepared for the entrance exam when I finally get home. My most selfish reason, if nothing else.

From then on, I only break my concentration occasionally; to get lunch, keep myself prepared for whatever might occur with a few workouts, and as night begins, to prepare dinner.

Of course, I eat ahead of time while I continue studying through pre-calculus, science, and world history; while making sure what remains is kept warm for Lee.

But after awhile, my eyes start to grow heavy. I can barely hold back the resulting yawns, much less sit up straight. I make sure to note the last of what I can before finally dozing off.

6/10 12:46 AM

I walk through the door and the first thing I see is Hikaru conked out at the table in the same white top and underwear she always sleeps in; her math and notebook open beside her and a plate of curry scooted away, with nothing but a few tiny rice grains left.

Did she spend the whole day studyin'?

"Jeez, you'd think she'd stay in her bed if that was the case. Bound to catch a cold like this..."

Still, lookin' at her asleep like this, I can't help but sigh with a grin. This girl couldn't take a day to relax even if her life depended on it. Well, except most of yesterday I guess.

I don't bother tryin' to carry Hikaru to her bed, and instead just pull my jacket over her as a makeshift blanket. One look at her notebook is enough to see that she worked herself raw today, as usual.

Hell, I'm a little worn out after today. Overtime is a killer, that's for damn sure. Might have a bit of that curry, then hit the showercall it a night.


	18. (Side-chapter)Malicious Black

**_Foreword_**

 _The following chapter deviates from the default labeling system regarding chapters. Granted, this issue is fairly small and meaningless._

 ** _Chapter 17.5: Black Soul of Malice_**

 _6/10 2:05 AM_

"Haaaaaaa!"

The oni tries to counterattack, but his attempts are in vain.

He seeks to kill, but his death is assured.

Every swing. Every strike. Every motion. None of it makes any difference.

No matter what he tries, he is going to die where he stands.

As it punches me, I catch it in my bare-hand. And without a thought, I crush it, flesh and all, into a bloody disfigurement of it's former shape.

He screams out in blood-curdling agony, as he falls to his knees.

"Whatever strength you possess is meaningless. Against these gauntlets on my hands, you are the cause of your death."

I rip the oni's arm from his shoulder. Clutching at where it once was in agony, terror becomes ever prevalent in his eyes.

The inevitability of his doom has finally registered in his mind.

"Y-You...! What the hell...are you..?! What-?!"

I place my hand to his chest. The once fearless oni freezes in despair.

With no effort, I thrust my hand through his chest; ripping his heart to pieces. All he can do is sputter and gasp as his life is ended.

Pulling my hand from his body, I allow him to fall to the floor; eyes wide open, with the image of his killer engraved in his sights.

My business is done here. One less abomination walking the earth.

As I leave, I observe the soul being pulled away, visibly rather than not. The satori's puppet is nearby.

Not that their purpose makes any difference to me. This scum was nothing but fodder. 'She's' in this city. And I don't intend to let her walk away alive this time.

"...I'll bury you, with the rest of this garbage."

 ** _Author's note_**

 _I hope you've enjoyed the story up to this point. This half-points existence is a little awkward, I know, but there was no way I could appropriately incorporating this into the main 17._

 _In the earlier chapter, the Ability possessed by Raito Sakai is only briefly demonstrated. There had been no true demonstration of the threat he poses as a rivaling character. I made this half chapter to try and remedy that. How well it came off depends solely on you, the reader's, opinion._

 _I'm normally not one to say as much on this site, but please, don't be afraid to tell me what you think so far. Act I is nearing its half point, and trouble is just over the horizon for our cast._

 _So, as the sun begins to set on "Their Days and Nights", enjoy._


End file.
